The Blue Blur's Fairytail
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Taylor and Glimpse are sucked into the world of wizards! What would happen if they join Fairytail and they meet new friends and go new places? But will that all end when Eggman finds a way to follow them? Find out now! (Yes, I am terrible at summaries, don't judge me :P Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog and Taylor is my OC)
1. Chapter 1-The Emeralds

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 1**

**The Emerald**

* * *

**Hi, people!**

**TomboyGirl here with an awesome story!**

**I have 2 OCs in this story though, so if you don't like OCs...**

**I shall give you a second to start running...**

**One of the OCs belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog, so that is the reason why you should be reading this!**

**Now here is the story!**

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful day on Mobius... The kind of day that made everyone think that nothing could go wrong. A dash of blue ran through the grass, it was Sonic the hedgehog. He ran under the shades of the trees and ran back out into the sunny meadow. He skidded to a halt and looked over his shoulder.

He finally saw Tails catching up to him as Knuckles ran beside him, semi-floating to build up more speed. "You guys are so slow!" Sonic yelled to them as they stopped to take a break. The sun glimmered brightly over their heads and Sonic inhaled then exhaled, pricking his ears as he listened to the breeze and the songbirds.

"Sonic, Amy seems to have fallen behind, I think that we lost her." Tails said between panting. "Good, she's the last thing I want on this beautiful day." Sonic said, sighing.

Just then, there was an explosion in the forest and Sonic rolled his eyes. "I guess I spoke too soon!" He said as they dashed over near the explosion the way they came.

* * *

"Go Erza!" Lucy yelled to the mage as she spun around and looked at the thief, who stole a beauty of an emerald from the museum that just came in yesterday. The Fairytail team let Erza deal with him since she was itching to hit someone all day, that explains why Natsu had a big bump on his head at breakfast this morning.

She ran over to the thief and kicked him in the face with such force that it knocked him through the wall behind him. Erza calmly walked over to him, leaving Lucy and Wendy behind hugging each other in fear of their friend. Erza grabbed the man by his shirt collar and looked him in the eye firmly. "Where is that emerald?" Erza asked and the man grinned as Lucy screamed. Erza spun around to see another man holding Lucy with a knife to her throat. Wendy was shoved to the ground by another thug and Erza showed no emotion.

Suddenly, Natsu and Gray burst in, screaming their heads off as they spun around and beat up the guy holding Lucy.

Erza looked back to the man and roughly yanked him up in a sitting position. "Now, let's try this again... Where is that emerald?" She asked as the man took the green emerald out with shaky hands. Erza snatched it from him and tossed him aside as if he was useless. "Our work here is done, let's go." She said cooly and leaves with everyone following her.

* * *

"What the heck is that thing?!" Taylor yelled to Glimpse as a huge spider thing crawled towards them. Glimpse ran around the other side while Taylor stared at the spider as if she was trying to see its weak points. "I have no idea, but it looks like a threat so let's chop it up!" Glimpse yelled as he summoned his sword and ran forward, bringing the sword down on the spider, but it blocked the attack with one of it's horns on it's head.

Glimpse was a lime green hedgehog with Shadow's spines and green eyes. He had golden stripes instead of red and the trimming on his shoes was golden as well. His sword was a blade with a master emerald shard in it crafted by his best friend, Carly and his muzzle was tan

Taylor rolled her eyes and ran towards the spider unnoticed as she jumped really high into the air, coming down right on it's back and swung her heel down on it's back, where she found a pressure point and clung to it's back while she hit the point and jumped off, causing two of its legs to go limp. It roared in rage and ran towards the two attackers.

Taylor was a black fox with cyan eyes and waist-length white hair. She had white arms and legs and she had one single black tail. She wore a long sleeved shirt that was crimson red at the top and normal red near the bottom. She also wore jeaned short shorts and red and white sneakers.

Glimpse dashed under the spider while Taylor swiftly dodged attempted attacks from it. "Chaos blind!" Glimpse yelled as the spider froze which lowered it's defenses. Glimpse saw his chance and rushed over to the spider, clutching his sword as he jumped in the air and front flipped before swinging the sword down on it's back. Taylor shivered as Glimpse sliced it's back open and the spider collapsed, it's red eyes dimming. Glimpse tugged his sword out of it's back and jumped off of it while Taylor cracked her back and walked up to it to poke it with her foot.

It didn't move at first, then it's eyes started glowing again as the wound sealed up. "What the..." Taylor started as she backed up to stand next to Glimpse again. "Damn it, this thing just won't stay down!" Glimpse growled angrily as he charged at him, his sword in his hands as he dashed under the spider and ran to the other side, knocking one of it's legs off balance.

Taylor focused as she brought a hand up and lifted a huge rock out of the ground by moving it with her mind. She snickered as she spun around, gathering speed for the rock as she threw it spinning at the spider, which his the horn on it's head and caused it to shatter. The spider roared in rage and pain as he saw Taylor and scurried towards her, trying to slam it's head down on her, but she back hand springed out of the way just as it embedded it's head into the ground. "Now, Glimpse!" She yelled to her hedgehog friend, who was charging up a powerful spindash as he sprang forward, the spider only having time to pull his head free from the ground and look behind him as Glimpse tore through his body.

But when the spider was cut in half, Taylor spotted a golden emerald floating where it's heart was until the body pulled together again. Glimpse approached Taylor again, but she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder, making Glimpse look up at her with frustration in his eyes. "Really? Your doing this now?!" Glimpse asked as he got up. "Why didn't you grab the emerald?!" Taylor snapped before a claw struck the earth right between them.

Just then, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails ran into the clearing to see the two fighting the giant spider.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Knuckles called to Glimpse. Glimpse groaned and turned to look at him. "His name is Jonathan, he lives in the web downtown!" Glimpse yelled back sarcastically when the spider knocked him down with a swing of one of his legs. Glimpse looked up at the spider, who lifted up a leg to smash Glimpse with and he closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. But it didn't, when he opened his eyes, he saw Taylor standing in front of him, clutching the spider's arm tightly. "You can thank me later." She said as she moved her hands for a better grip and flipped the spider over her shoulder.

"Get the emerald now!" She yelled as Sonic and Glimpse dashed in towards the spider and cut it open while Tails flew in and grabbed the emerald before the spider could reattach itself together. In mere seconds, the spider was dead finally and Glimpse and Taylor felt peaceful again. Knuckles ran towards them and took the emerald from Tails, hugging it tightly. "It's okay, little emerald..." He said as he looked at everyone and he laughed nervously while trying to regain some of his toughness back.

"We did it!" Knuckles said as he looked at everyone, hoping for a high-five. "Um... you didn't do anything, Knux..." Sonic said and Knuckles paused for a moment before sulking in a corner. "Well... you did it." He said when he was done and held the emerald up in victory. Just then, it flashed gold and everyone looked up at it curiously.

* * *

"Natsu, careful with that emerald!" Lucy said as Natsu twirled it on his finger, the emerald's light spinning around. "Don't worry, you guys know that I'm careful with this stuff!" He said as he tossed it in the air as it glowed when he caught it. "What the-" He had time to say before a spinning tunnel of black wind swirled in front of them like a black hole.

* * *

A huge portal opened up where the emerald was and it sucked in Knuckles first, but Tails grabbed his leg, hoping to pull him back in, but then Sonic snatched Tails's tails only to be sucked in as well. Taylor tried grabbing Sonic's feet and started to pull them back through the black hole with her unnatural strength, but that failed as Glimpse tried to help but got sucked in as well.

Suddenly, the portal closed after they were all in and they were tossed out of the portal on a rocky path. "Ow... my back... Sonic, get your fat self off of me!" Knuckles whined as he sat up and Tails looked around to see five people standing above them. "Hey... Who the hell are you guys?" Sonic asked.

* * *

**How was the first chapter?**

**Awesome, you say? Good, because I'm going to start on another chapter right now :)**

**Bye!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-Meet the Team

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 2**

**Meet the Team**

* * *

**Another chapter is here, I hope I can try to finish it tonight :P**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog!**

**Happy New Year, by the way!**

**Anyways, let's get right to the story!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you guys?" Sonic asked as Natsu stepped forward. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, what are you?" He asked and Knuckles rolled his eyes. "We asked you first!"

Natsu looked back at his friends and pointed to himself. "My name is Natsu, this is Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy. Now who are what are you?" He asked again, looking down at them with curious eyes. "I'm Tails, these are my friends, Sonic, Knuckles, Taylor and Glimpse." He said and they all nodded when they're names were called.

"You guys are so cute!" Wendy said cheerfully as she walked up to Knuckles and patted his head. All of them were the same size as Wendy Except Tails, who was a tad bit shorter. "Can you please not touch my head?" Knuckles asked as Wendy pulled her head back and nodded. "I-I'm sorry." She said as a sweat drop popped up on Knuckles's forehead.

"What was that vortex thing just now though?" Glimpse asked as he turned around to see that it was gone. "I don't know, I just lifted this emerald up and it just appeared..." Natsu said as he took out the emerald, which made everyone's jaws drop and lunge forward to get the emerald, which was successfully snatched away by Glimpse. "The chaos emerald! Where did you get this?!" Taylor asked as Natsu stepped back from them.

Erza stepped forward and got their attention. "What is a chaos emerald used for? Evil I hope not." She said and Sonic looked up at her. "Well, a chaos emerald has a whole bunch of power stored in it, but when they are used together, they're power could be great!" Sonic explained. "Together? So there are more?" Erza asked, but Glimpse stepped forward. "Our information is not your business, you will tell us where you found this emerald and we will split up as allies." Glimpse said as Gray snorted. "It's not as easy as you think, my green hedgehog friend." He said as he ruffled Taylor's hair.

She quickly became aggravated and grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. "Don't touch my head, got that?" She asked and fixed her messy bangs. "Just take us there." Sonic said and Natsu shrugged as they led them to the guild. "We went on the jobs that are posted inside, bad news is... there are hundreds of jobs in there." Wendy said as she pointed at the guild. Knuckles snorted. "So we go in, get a job and come out with an emerald? How easy is that?" He asked as he started walking, but Natsu grabbed his arm.

"No, not so simple. To go on a job, you need to join the guild." He said and pointed to his Fairytail mark. "We're going to get tattoos?! Awesome!" Taylor said, her ears twitching with excitement. "So we need to join Fairytail so we can get the emeralds and go home?" Sonic asked and they all looked at Tails. He tapped his chin thoughtfully and looked at everyone. "We can get home if I can get the emeralds and someone teleports us back." Tails said thoughtfully.

"Then we need to join the... guild..." Knuckles said and Taylor chuckled. "Yes! So we are getting Tattoos!"

* * *

"Where on Mobius are the chaos emeralds? they aren't on the radar anywhere!" Eggman yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk. "Sonic must have stolen them and hid them somewhere that this machine can't even identify..." He said as he paced back and forth. "Sir, our security cameras caught this footage of this occurring!" A robot announced as the tape began rolling.

It showed the battle and then it showed the portal opening, which is where the camera frizzled out.

"So... they were transported to another world?" He asked. The robot nodded slowly. "Well, measure the speed and the force of the portal, I need the exact coordinates of where they are... I'm going after them to retrieve the emeralds, and maybe take over another world while I'm at it." He said and laughed evilly.

* * *

**Hi, so yes, CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yay! The first cliffhanger of the story :3**

**So, now I am tired and am going to bed since it is currently 12:35 AM :P**

**So yeah... stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	3. Chapter 3-Welcome to the Guild

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 3**

**Welcome to the Guild**

* * *

**Sorry that last chapter was sooo short :P**

**I promise that this chapter will be longer, I swear!**

**Now time for me to stop talking and time for you to start reading :)**

* * *

Erza walked into the guild first and everyone followed, once Sonic and the others entered, everyone looked up at them. There was a silence that swept over the crowd until Makarov came through the doors that lead into the bar. Erza, Natsu and Gray approached him and talked for a while until Makarov looked over his shoulder to look at the five creatures. "Hello, my name is Makarov, who are you?" He asked as Wendy giggled. "Tails, Sonic, Glimpse, Taylor and Knuckles!" She said cheerfully.

Then he jumped off of the bar table and walked up to them. "So, you want to join Fairytail I presume?" He asked and Sonic stepped forward. "Yes, sir..." Makarov tapped his chin and turned to Mirajane. "Well, Mirajane... if you will?" He said and Mirajane stepped forward. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." She said as she got the stamp ready as she stamped Taylor's left shoulder. The mark was snowy white like her hair and Taylor grinned.

Next was Sonic, Mirajane walked up to him and stamped his chest like Gray's mark, but it was black instead of dark blue. Tails was next and Mirajane stamped his back between his shoulder blades. The mark was a nice sunny yellow against his orange fur. After that was Glimpse and Mirajane stamped his back as well, but the mark was golden like his stripes on his spines. Knuckles was last and when Mirajane approached him, he eyed at the stamper nervously. He closed his eyes and waited for it to happen and Mirajane stamped his right shoulder. The mark was unexpectedly a light purple, like a lavender color.

Knuckles looked at it and frowned. "It's purple..." He said as Sonic chuckled to himself.

"Ok, now we need to get to go on jobs, let's move, everybody!" Knuckles said as the looked around, but Makarov stopped them. "Wait, there are some rules that you need to follow here." He said as Taylor groaned. "Rules? Why do we need rules when we all know that I'm going to break them anyways?" She asked, but they all ignored her. Makarov cleared his throat and pointed out the guild. "This is Fairytail, a guild that fights until the end and never quits, it's home to all the wizards around here. First rule, no going on a job by yourself, second rule, you can't use magic in here." He said as the five of them straightened up.

"We need to have magic?" Knuckles asked and Makarov's jaw dropped. "Yes." He said as Natsu facepalmed himself. "Do special abilities count?" Tails asked as he pointed to his tails. "I don't kno-" Makarov started before Tails twisted his tails and flew around the guild. Sonic was next and he started running around, making everyone stare at him as he skidded to a halt. Glimpse did the same but also performed a few chaos attacks. Knuckles came next as he punched through a barrel easily while Taylor backhand springed over to a boy and hit a pressure point that caused his to go unconscious, after that she made his fly into a wall using her mind.

Makarov looked at Mirajane and she shrugged, so Makarov sighed. "I suppose it does count..." He said as Glimpse nodded. "Good, now if you excuse us, we have some jobs to complete." He said as the five of them walked over to a huge board of jobs. "So many to chose from..." Sonic mumbled as Taylor tapped her chin. "What if we each went on different jobs?" She asked as the four looked over at her. "Um... Makarov said not to go on jobs alone." Glimpse said as Taylor glanced at him with a confused look. "He did?"

Tails sighed and walked over to a poster. "A treasure chest missing, filled with valuable jewels..." He read and looked at the bottom. "3,000 Jewel." Lucy walked up to them and pointed at the paper. "3,000 jewel means the reward money you get for completing the job." Tails tore the paper off the hook and handed it to Sonic. "How about this one?" He asked as Sonic nodded. "Yeah, it will be plenty of gems to look through in this job." He said.

Knuckles looked at the back and sighed. "Bad news, Sonic... the treasure chest was on a ship when it disappeared..." he said. "So?" Sonic asked. Knuckles turned over the paper and pointed at a wrecked ship in the middle of the ocean. "It's probably underwater." He said and Sonic gasped, backing up. "Forget it, never, I'm not doing this job anymore!" He said as he shook his head. Taylor sighed and grabbed the paper, looking it over. "Sonic, it's either swim, or not go home." She said.

Sonic sighed and looked at them. "No matter what, I'm not going, and you can't make me!"

* * *

"Robot? It the teleporter ready?" Eggman asked and the robot nodded. "Yes, sir... Do you wish to leave now?" The robot asked as Eggman grinned. "Yes..." He said as he climbed in his egg carrier. "Bring it in."

The robot moved away from the door as a giant machine was pulled through. "Excellent..." He said as he clicked the remote control device and the portal lit up. "I'm bringing a robot along with me... How about BirdX?" He asked as a robotic bird walked in, it was the size of a normal crow, but it could transform into a huge bloodthirsty monster. "BirdX, how delightful to see you again." Eggman said as BirdX squawked and perched on Eggman's shoulder.

"We will be going now, Roboy, you are in charge until we get back. Roboy, the robot that was standing at the door, nodded trustingly as Eggman entered the swirling vortex as Roboy closed the portal.

Eggman was tossed into the air as he floated just above the air. "Hmm... this looks like the place..." Eggman said as he stroked BirdX's beak. "Now, go and cause some destruction..." He said as the BirdX flew off of his shoulder and grew into a huge mechanical bird the size of the guild, Fairytail.

* * *

Knuckles was just dragging Sonic out the door when a robot bird came into sight and landed right in front of the guild. Knuckles dropped Sonic as he narrowed his eyes. "One of Eggman's robots? How did it get here?!" Knuckles asked. Tails, Glimpse and Taylor came into sight and gasped. Immediately, they went into attack mode and was about to beat it into the ground when Natsu ran in with his fist on fire.

He slammed it onto the BirdX's head and made it squawk horribly. Natsu squawked back at it as if he were mocking it and ran at it again. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Taylor and Glimpse ran in to help while the rest of Natsu's friends ganged up on the BirdX. Erza requiped into her Black Wing Armor and Lucy summoned Torus, one of her gate keys. A swirl of air stormed around Wendy and Gray got ready to use his ice magic.

Sonic stood next to Natsu and then dashed at the robot. Natsu followed and Sonic spindashed into the BirdX he manage to hit it's leg but barely it damaged it. But then Natsu ran it and spun before delivering a flaming roundhouse kick to the same leg, which actually burned the metal and made it weaker. Tails flew in next and Wendy sent gusts of wind after him, which gave him more speed as he sent a double tail spin attack to the leg, which made the bird collapse. It spread it's wings and a bunch of rockets fired out of the feathers in the wings.

Glimpse dashed towards the bird next and took his sword out of nowhere. "Go, Torus!" Lucy yelled as the bull ran alongside Glimpse and they both jumped at it, swinging their sword and axe, which made the bird dive down at them, but they managed to dodge. Lucy called Torus back to it's key and Erza flew at it, her black armor wings flapping as she sent a kick at it, but when the BirdX slashed it's claws at her from it's one good leg, Erza was moved back by a powerful force and she looked down to see Taylor moving her with her mind.

"Let's finish this already, this guy is starting to piss me off!" Gray said and Knuckles smirked. "You and me both."

Knuckles charged at it while the BirdX dove at him. Knuckles dodged a sweep of it's mechanical wing and jumped onto it's back. Knuckles pounded on the back of it's neck and Gray jumped after it. "Ice Make... Pickaxe!" He said as he swung the tool made out of ice into the neck of the bird as the whole thing came down. "You blasted pests!" Eggman yelled as the BirdX got up, still working and turned back small. It flew to Eggman and they both flew away.

"Who was that old guy?" Gray asked and Sonic yawned. "I'll tell you later." He said.

"You guys can stay at the guild, I'm sure the master won't mind." Lucy said as Erza turned back to normal and everyone relaxed. "Ok, We'll leave bright and early tomorrow for our mission." Knuckles said and Glimpse nodded. "Yeah, see you guys around." He said as Natsu and the others left.

* * *

**Hi, how was the chapter?**

**Longer than the last one :)**

**Anyways, review and say nice things while I write the next chapter,**

**stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic and Fairytail do not belong to me)**


	4. Chapter 4-The Job

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 4**

**The Job**

* * *

**TomboyGirl here with another rocking story of...**

**AWESOMENESS!**

**Yeah,**

**Anyways, Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog and Taylor is my OC**

**Time for the awesome to begin!**

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Sonic said as he sat on the boat with his arms crossed. Tails flew alongside the boat and Knuckles was groaning with seasickness. Sonic was complaining about the water as he sat on the bench on the deck and Glimpse was sitting calmly across from Sonic. Taylor was sitting in the front of the boat and looking ahead to find the wreckage.

Suddenly, the boat stopped and Sonic shut up. "We're here!" The driver yelled as he came into sight and opened a compartment under the floorboards of the deck. He pulled out five white suits and handed them out. Once everyone got one, they looked into the water. "So, we just jump in and... swim?" Sonic asked and Glimpse rolled his eyes, then slapped him hard enough on the back where Sonic fell in with a splash. "Yeah, let's do this!" Taylor yelled as she dived in the water that barely made a sound and Tails jumped in afterwards, then Knuckles, who tripped over his feet and ended up doing a belly flop. Then was Glimpse, who just jumped in.

They all looked at each other before swimming deeper, Sonic waving his arms around as he attempted to swim, but Tails rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist to help him. "Wow, this is deeper than I thought it would be!" Taylor called to everyone else. "And darker." Knuckles added as he flicked on the water-proof light on his shoulder.

Sonic had his eyes sealed shut the whole time until they all heard something. They all turned their heads around to see a huge whale swim towards them. "Wow, it's a blue whale!" Tails said as Sonic gulped. The whale stopped next to them and looked at them curiously with it's big brown eye. Then, Sonic opened his eye and shivered at the size of the thing. "It's so big..." Sonic whispered. ''It's so awesome!" Taylor said as she swam up to it and put a hand on it's head fight in front of it's eye.

It nudged her playfully as he called out something in whale language, but Taylor seemed to understand as the whale held it's fin out to her. "He wants to guide us down to the bottom." Taylor said and the whale called out again as Taylor grabbed the fin. "Oh, please it can't possibly have said that, fox can't understand whales, and I didn't-" Tails started when Taylor started laughing as the whale started swimming down with her holding onto it.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Glimpse watched as they disappeared out of sight and Glimpse facepalmed himself. "You were saying?" Sonic asked as Tails laughed nervously, then they started swimming, but slower this time. When they finally did get to the bottom, they saw Taylor looking around, and the whale swimming close by. "Finally, you guys took forever!" She complained as she searched for the ship. "Well, we're here now." Knuckles mumbled as he began to look as well.

Sooner or later, in what seemed for hours, Sonic found the ship with seaweed already growing around it, and a huge hole in the side. "That's it!" He yelled as he caught everyone's attention. they all swam towards the ship and entered. "Knuckles, Glimpse, go look on the deck, the rest of us will search in here." Tails said as Glimpse and Knuckles swam out of the ship and searched the deck.

Sonic discovered a few cold coins and a pearl and diamond necklace and snickered, turning around. "Taylor, look, a necklace!" Sonic said as Taylor looked at it out of the corner of her eye and kept looking. "A necklace would be the last thing I wear." She said, Sonic gave it some more thought. "Hmm... I wonder if Tails would-" "Keep looking!" Tails interrupted him.

Glimpse looked around the floor for any trace of treasure, but then looked into the control room, which caused a bunch of fish to swim out and catch Glimpse by surprise. He made sure there was no other fish left and then searched the controls. He flicked one and a light turned on, as for all of the lights in the ship. "Nice job, Glimpse." Knuckles called to him as he smashed a barrel open, which fell back onto the base and revealed the chest, which was pretty small, only the size of a couch pillow, or a normal pillow cut in half.

"I found it!" Knuckles yelled as Sonic perked up his ears and nearly cried. "YES! Now we can get out of the water!" He said as he got up from the floor that he was peeling apart. But just then, the whole ship shook and everyone fell down, except for Knuckles, who held onto the chest. He looked up when the whale cried out and he gasped. "Sharks!" He yelled as three sharks darted at him, their jaws open that showed rows of teeth and their eyes being all black and no white or real color.

Knuckles grabbed the chest and hugged it as one of the sharks attempted to bite him, but he dodged and planted his elbow in it's face. Glimpse, Tails, Taylor and Sonic swam out and Sonic screamed like a little girl, which caused the other two sharks to come at them. Tails and Sonic took one of them on while Taylor went to help Knuckles and Glimpse fought a shark alone.

Sonic nervously spindashed a shark, but it opened it's mouth and was about to swallow him when Tails kicked the shark as hard as he could, which came out to be fast and hard somehow, which was impressive since he was underwater. and since the kick knocked the shark's head back, Sonic didn't end up as food and smashed into the shark which made it cower away in fear.

With Glimpse, the shark he was fighting was incredibly fast. Glimpse finally managed to catch it, but it slipped out of his grasp. "Damn it... Chaos Blind!" Glimpse said as the fish froze and Glimpse shot a chaos lance through it, which caused it to dart away after it's friend.

Finally, with Knuckles and Taylor, they were easily using their powers to their advantage as Taylor moved the shark with her mind and held it in place as Knuckles gave it a punch, which enraged the shark as it snapped it's jaws. Then, Taylor shot her hand forward and struck it's neck in front of it's gills, which caused it to go into a twitching fit as Knuckles kicked the side of it's head which sent it swimming away.

Knuckles hugged the treasure chest close as the whale came for them and held out a fin. They all grabbed it as the whale swiftly cut through the water and swam back up. "So you can speak whale?" Glimpse asked and Taylor smiled. "I can do a lot of things, hedgehog, but no, I can't, I just trusted him. Right, buddy?" Taylor asked as she patted the whale's fin. The whale cried out in response as the boat was in sight now.

They all left the whale as it swam away and climbed onto the boat with the heavy chest.

Once they were on dry land, they all took off the suits and Taylor growled. "Great, the rubber from that stupid suit made my fur all static..." Taylor grumbled as she smoothed out her tail and looked at the others, who were like giant puffballs at how much static they had. Taylor bit her tongue and chuckled as the boat took off.

Knuckles put down the chest and began to search through it, but couldn't find the emerald. "Looks like there's no emerald in here after all." He said and Sonic's jaw dropped open. "So we didn't have to choose this job?! That's it, I'm choosing the next one!" He said, pointing at Tails and poking his nose.

* * *

**TomboyGirl here!**

**The chapter has ended, so I am taking back the awesomeness!**

**Ok, well stay tuned for next time!**

**Bye!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	5. Chapter 5-Taylor's Battle

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 5**

**Taylor's Battle**

* * *

**Another chapter!**

**Yay!**

**I love writing this story, so here's the chapter!**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog, **

**Taylor is my OC**

* * *

The guild was nearly flooding with wizards when the three creatures got back from the job.

They weren't expected to be back so soon if it wasn't for that whale that offered them transportation.

"Good, we're back, let's go on another job." Sonic said as he dashed over to the board.

"Sonic, we're all tired, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Tails asked as he sat down at a table.

"I see you're back already." Erza said from behind them. They all spun around to look at her as she watched them. "The job was easy, it was just water and jewels, that's all." Sonic said. "Says the guy who screamed at every little thing~" Taylor laughed as Knuckles gave her a high-five. "You should rest, Lucy said that you five could stay at her apartment." She said and everyone just stared at her. "Who's Lucy again?" Glimpse asked as a blond girl walked into view.

"Me, I'm Lucy, a celestial wizard." She said as they all nodded in realization. "Oh, I remember now, you were the one that made that bull do all the work~" Taylor said and snickered slyly. "Hey, it's what celestial wizards do!" She said as she pulled out a ring of keys. "Do you want to stay at my apartment, or do you want to talk to Torus?" She asked as she summoned him.

"I don't know, can I choose both?" Taylor asked as she cracked her knuckles and tilted her head to the side.

"Let's take this outside and call this a friendly battle." Lucy said as Taylor smirked. "Sure thing, Lucy."

* * *

Glimpse, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles sat on a bench beside Fairytail's entrance and Taylor and Lucy took their places. Torus stood protectively in front of Lucy and clutched is axe. "Go!." Taylor called as she rushed forward swiftly and dodged a swing of Torus's axe that sliced the air. She jumped onto his shoulders and chopped a hand on Torus's neck which caused both arms to go limp.

"Get off of me!" He yelled as he attempted to roll over and crush her, but she jumped out of the way and stood a few feet away watching Torus try to get up without using his numb arms. "Stay strong, Torus!" Lucy yelled as Torus looked at her from the corner of his eye and sprang up, using his limp arms to his advantage as he carelessly swung them around towards Taylor.

Torus manage to hit her three times before she angrily grabbed his arms and crossed them before twisting them around and caused him to fall on his back. "Torus!" Lucy yelled as he got up again, but his arms tensed as they started coming back from being useless as he made himself look taller with his axe to try and intimidate Taylor, but she didn't look the least bit interested.

"Oh, please, just say that you give up already." She said cockily as Torus puffed steam out of his ears and he attacked with the axe.

They fought in close combat for a while until Torus knocked her down.

He lifted his axe and gave Taylor a chance to surrender, but she moved a brick with her mind and hit him on the head with it, which caused him to pass out. "Torus, come back!" Lucy yelled as he and his axe disappeared, but she reached for another key. "Open, gate of the-" Lucy started, but Taylor was there in an instant and kicked the keys out of her hand, then spun around behind her and hit her back a couple of times which caused her to pass out as well.

She fell down and Taylor relaxed. "Aw, that was starting to get fun too..." Taylor said as the tapped Lucy's head. The wizard opened one eye and sat up, wincing. "Ah, it feels like my body is tied in a knot..." She said as Taylor smirked. "Sorry." She said as Taylor hit a point which loosened her up.

"That was a great battle." Knuckles said as he turned around and saw the whole Fairytail guild watching.

"Lucy, you lost to a little animal!" Gray called as Glimpse couldn't help but laugh. "I'll get you!" Taylor growled at them as both of them got up and ran with her chasing them.

* * *

**Awesome has struck again!**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! Peace out**

**:)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	6. Chapter 6-Wizard Battle Games

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 6**

**Wizard Battle Games**

* * *

**No announcements...**

**Except that,**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog,**

**And Taylor is my OC!**

**Here's the story now :)**

* * *

At Lucy's apartment, they were all sitting in front of the TV, watching a show called, Wizard battles. They all kept watching until an announcement popped up. "Do you think you have skill? Do you want to prove yourself as strong?" The guy on the announcer asked and everybody leaned forward slightly, listening.

"Then come on down to the Wizard Battle Arena, where your skills will be tested, and you can even take home... the Purple diamond..." He said as the purple chaos emerald popped up on the screen, which caught everyone's attention. "The emerald!" Knuckles yelled as Tails sprang up. "We need to enter that contest!" He yelled.

"You guys might be too late, it's starting bright and early in the morning." Lucy said. 'Then we'll be back!" Sonic yelled as he dashed out the door, then came back five seconds later. "Where is it again?" He asked. Lucy looked back at the TV. "Town square." She said and They all ran out the door, Taylor being the last one since she wasn't as fast as the others. "Wait for me!" She yelled after them, but they didn't hear her as they sped off.

* * *

"Did we miss the signups?!" Sonic asked as he skidded to a halt in front of the sign-up stand. Glimpse got there at the same time and Tails flew after them with Knuckles following them by floating mixed with running. They all got there and signed up while they waited for Taylor. She appeared three minutes later as she ran around the corner at her normal pace and panted from running all the way here.

"Good, you finally showed up, slowpoke." Glimpse said as Taylor grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder again. "Don't tell me that you didn't see that coming." She said as she signed up and sat down to catch her breath. "Well, we're going back, so join us when your ready." Sonic said as they all dashed away, leaving Taylor grumbling to herself as she got up and walked back.

* * *

The sun rose over the mountains as a beam of light shone through Lucy's window. Taylor slept in Lucy's room on the floor while the boys slept in the living room. Taylor opened her eyes and grumbled as she crawled out of the light and curled up on the floor on the other side of the room.

Sonic got up and rubbed his eyes, staring at Knuckles, who kept snoring loudly and Sonic shoved his shoe in his mouth, which made him gag and spit it out.

"What the hell was that?!" Knuckles yelled as he threw Sonic's shoe across the room.

"It's not my fault that your waking us all up!" Sonic shot back, which made Tails wake up and spin his tails in Sonic's face to shut him up.

"Tails, what was that for?!" Sonic yelled as the three of them started arguing, which ticked off Glimpse as he tried ignoring them, but it didn't work, and suddenly, he snapped and he sprang up, towering above them with his eyes on fire. "SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" He yelled so loud that the house shook and everyone stared at them.

Suddenly, the door down the hall opened and Taylor walked out, cracking her knuckles as she stared angrily at Glimpse. "Uh-Oh..." He said as Taylor ran at him and flipped him again. "We're all trying to sleep, but we can't do that If you can't shut up yourself!" She snapped. "It's not my fault!" Glimpse yelled as he got up and rubbed his shoulder from the fall.

"Oh sure, is that the reason why you were screaming at the top of your lungs?" Taylor asked, her arms crossed. "Here they go again..." Tails said as he got up and checked the time, only for his eyes to snap open to see that they had 2 minutes until the competition started. "GUYS, WE NEED TO GO, NOW!" Tails yelled as everyone remembered and they ran out the door while Sonic stayed behind to put on the shoe that Knuckles threw.

Taylor grabbed Sonic's arm as he ran past her so she wouldn't be so slow and they all got there just in time for the contest to start.

"Welcome, welcome to the Wizard Battle Arena!" A man announced. "Now let's get this started! Here are the rules: Rule #1, Anyone is allowed to compete as long as they can fight." He said, which made Sonic and the others sigh in relief. "Rule #2, whoever looses is eliminated from the competition." He said and Knuckles looked up. "So sudden death battles..." Knuckles said.

"So let's start with the first battle! Let's see... Tails the Fox V.S. Jeremy Quill." He said as he stepped off the arena. "Good luck, Tails, you're sure to win, I know it, little bro." Sonic said as Tails walked past him and flew onto the stage where a tall boy with red spiked hair stood.

"I have to battle a freak?! Ha! I'll go easy on you, shrimp." He said as Tails narrowed his eyes and they rang the bell. Jeremy ran at him with his fist raised and Tails ducked and swung his tails at him, which twisted him around and he flew back. Jeremy regained his footing and shot a glare at Tails, which made him flinch. "Your more than a pest than I imagined..." He said. "Your more of a bully than I imagined." Tails said as Jeremy ran at him with his arms turning to rock with a magical brown glow to them as he pounded the ground where Tails was, but he jumped back and charged forward, headbutting Jeremy in the gut.

They both wrestled on the ground, locked together as Tails sent a powerful double kick to his chin and finished with a swirl of wind from his spinning tails, which was so strong it blew Jeremy off the platform. "Jeremy Quill has been knocked off the stage, that means Tails the Fox is the winner!" The announcer yelled and Tails cheered while flying over to Sonic and giving him a hug while Taylor patted his shoulder. "You did good, kid." Glimpse said as Knuckles threw him in the air victoriously.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming soon, so don't worry :)**

**Now, I will take a break from all this story writing while you read this story :)**

**One more thing...**

**and I haven't said this for a while, but...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ha, you thought I forgot about my favorite line?**

**Mwahahaha... well you were wrong...**

**Anyways, stay tuned :)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	7. Chapter 7-Victories and Defeats

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 7**

**Victories and Defeats**

* * *

**No announcements other than,**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor belongs to me**

* * *

The next two battles were other random people that came out victorious, and the five teammates watched with interest. But then, it was down to the final 7. "Sonic the Hedgehog V.S. Kyo Tamerian!" The announcer yelled as a shirtless man walked onto the stage, only wearing a black cloak and brown baggy jeans, also a necklace with a golden gear on it.

"I have to fight you? I was hoping for more of a challenge." He said as he punched his fists in his hands. "Your just all talk!" Sonic said back as the bell rang. The man shot his hand out, and three spinning gears flew out at him. "Technical magic, eh?" Sonic asked as he spun and broke them with his foot.

Then, Sonic spindashed right towards him, but Kyo was expecting this and made a giant wall of mechanical stuff appear out of nowhere and Sonic slammed into it, causing him to fall down, but right when he was going to spring up to his feet again, Kyo slammed the wall of mechanics on the hedgehog, causing Kyo to be the winner- surprisingly - as he jumped off the stage. It took three wizards to pull the heavy wall off of him as he got up too and walked over to them. "Sorry I lost..." He said.

"You'll get over it." Glimpse said and Knuckles began laughing. "But we won't!" He said as the announcer spoke up again. "Knuckles the Echidna V.S. Taylor the Fox." He said as Taylor smirked and looked at Tails. "Piece of cake." She said as Knuckles took that as an insult and walked up there slowly as Taylor ran and front flipped up to the stage.

Once they were on opposite sides of the stage, Knuckles swallowed hard. "I don't want to hurt you." He said as Taylor smirked. "Well, that's too bad since I do!" She said as the bell rang and she cartwheeled forward, slamming her fist into his chin and hit a pressure point on his neck which caused him to yelp like a dog and fall flat on his back, twitching like crazy.

"Wow, that was long overdue!" Taylor whispered as she shook out her fist.

_Ding, Ding!_

The bell rang, causing Taylor to win and she grabbed one of Knuckles's spines as she dragged him off the stage. "Glimpse the Hedgehog V.S Kyo Tamerian!" The announcer yelled as Kyo walked on stage and Glimpse jumped up, facing him until the bell rang. Not even giving the announcer any time to say go, Glimpse dashed forward sky uppercutting Kyo's chin and he swung his foot into Kyo's chest, which knocked him back into a wall. He got up though, and he created two huge silver gears by his side, causing them to roll forward with a red glow, one by one, he threw them as they rolled and Glimpse didn't move as the gear was close enough to touch him, but he ducked as the gear rolled right over him, but Glimpse was standing in one of the wedges of the gear.

"What?!" Kyo yelled as he made the next gear loose the wedges and rolled it towards him. Glimpse dodged this one, and it was easy since he they were both fast, Glimpse predicted its every move as he ran beside it and kicked it over, causing it to crash and cause a distraction as Kyo looked away for the last second to look back and see Glimpse's foot fly into his face.

Kyo grunted as he fell off the stage, holding a bloody nose as he growled, standing up to keep going, but collapsed.

_Ding, Ding!_

"Glimpse is the winner!" The announcer yelled as Taylor smirked and Glimpse ran up to them. "Glimpse, you, Tails, me, and that other challenger are last, let's try and win so we can go against each other!" Taylor said as Glimpse nodded as they turned back to the battles. "Taylor the Fox V.S. Katrina Allibu!" The announcer yelled as Taylor dashed up to the stage and jumped on the the platform to face a girl with light pink curly hair walked on. She wore a blue t-shirt with a white star on it and white knee-high shorts with a black cross belt.

The bell rang and Katrina formed some black energy in her hands and shot it at her. The fox barely dodged it, but she grabbed it with her powers and made it go back towards Katrina. Taylor brought both arms up and tore a piece of the earth away from the mountains in the distance, causing her to tear the rock into pieces and sent the dust flying at her. Katrina blocked some of it by using a dark energy shield, but some got in her eyes as she yelped and rubbed her eyes, not being able to use her eyes until she gets them washed out.

Taylor used this as her chance as she ran forward and pushed her back, ducking before Katrina attempted to punch her as Taylor swept her feet out from under her and she fell on her back and Taylor hit both of her knees with a sharp jab of her elbow, but Katrina wasn't done yet, she brought up a leg and kicked Taylor in the jaw, snapping her head back as Taylor only got seconds to recover from the shock before Katrina's sight came back and she kicked Taylor down on the ground, but as Taylor was attempting to get up, Katrina sent a black force down on her and Taylor grabbed a car with her mind, throwing it in front of her as a shield, but the energy broke through it, causing an explosion as both opponents lay on the ground. Katrina's eyes fluttered and Taylor's tail twitched.

They slowly got up, but Katrina fell to her knees as she realized that she couldn't feel them. Taylor saw this and smirked as she stood up, blowing the dust off her hand before looking at Katrina. "That's why you jabbed my legs with your elbow... you... you-" She started, but Taylor was already in front of her. "I made them go numb." She said as Taylor swung a mighty roundhouse kick at Katrina and she flew really far out of sight.

Ding, Ding!

"Taylor wins once again!" The announcer calls as the three animals sit still on a bench, Taylor was worn out from the fight and she barely just watched the next fight with Tails and Glimpse.

The bell rang as Tails took to the sky and Glimpse dashed after him, but Glimpse brought the little fox down again with an axe kick of his heel, which sent Tails falling back to the platform, but pulled himself up before he hit the ground and he landed. "Glimpse, after this, are we still friends?" Tails asked as Glimpse landed. "Um... yeah." Glimpse said as if Tails were stupid when the fox smiled. "Ok!" He said as he turned around and spun his tails, causing a huge tornado to suck Glimpse in as he was starting to attack again.

"AHHH! MAKE. IT. STOP." Glimpse said, his sentence torn apart as Tails broke the tornado by reversing the wind channels.

Glimpse fell towards the earth and hit it, looking dizzy as he got up, but he shook it off when Tails ran forward again.

"Chaos blind!" Glimpse yelled as Tails froze. Glimpse grabbed his tails and threw him in the air, then dashed at him and headbutted him right in the back.

Tails fell with a thud as he tried getting up again, but he fainted.

_Ding, Ding!_

"Glimpse wins, that means it's Taylor the Fox V.S. Glimpse the Hedgehog!" The announcer yells as Taylor gets up, half of her energy charged as Glimpse landed in front of her from jumping so high and he felt like half of his energy was blown away from the tornado, so the two of them were pretty evenly matched.

The bell rang and both of them stayed put, neither of them blinking as if they were trying to stare into each other's souls. Finally, breaking the staring contest, Glimpse pulls out his sword and rushed towards her as she grabs a sword from someone's belt with her mind as the sword flies into her hand and blocks the attack. Taylor hits his sword to one side, causing him to loose balance, right then, Glimpse saw that the sword she was using was bigger than she was, and it looked really heavy, but Glimpse was surprised when she lifted it and pointed it at him, effortlessly.

Glimpse and Taylor began with a sword fight until their swords were knocked out of her hands, then it turned into close combat, which made Glimpse numb, no literally, Taylor was hitting pressure points and caused his body to become stiff, but Glimpse ignored it as the two battled on. Finally, they were both at the limit where they barely could stand.

A minute passed before Taylor fell unconscious and Glimpse punched the air in victory. Before he also fell unconscious...

Ding, Ding!

"The victors seemed to both be unconscious before the bell rang, so that means that they are tied, even if Glimpse the Hedgehog was the last one standing!" He said as Taylor opened her eyes and saw Glimpse on the other side of the stage, twitching on the ground with his eyes opened. Taylor got up and walked over to him, knowing that he was still tied in a knot as she hit a pressure point on his back and Glimpse felt all his limbs loosen up instead of being sore and stiff.

"I'm afraid you two are tied, so you will have to decide who takes the emerald home." He said as Taylor points to Glimpse and walks towards Tails, Knuckles and Sonic. Glimpse got the emerald and held it up, all his friends cheering as he walked towards them. "Wait! You guys are from Fairytail!" Kyo yells and everyone gasps. "So?" Sonic asked. "What if we are?"

"Wizards from a guild weren't allowed to join the tournament!" The announcer yells and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but you need to give the emerald back." He said as the four friends look at Glimpse, then they saw a cop come around the corner, showing interest as he walked towards the scene. "Alright, guys, let's play a game." Sonic whispered. "It's called run away from the cops after you have an emerald."

Taylor laughs and she looks at them. "I've played that game so many times to the point that I'm unbeatable at it." She said as Glimpse looks confused at everyone and then Taylor backs up with a smile on her face. "RUN!" She yelled as the cop and the announcer began to chase them.

* * *

**Lol, awesome, right?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Bye for now! :)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belong to me)**


	8. Chapter 8-Tails at Work

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 8**

**Tails at Work**

* * *

**People of the awesome world of awesomeness!**

**Here is the next chapter of my story,**

**So your minds will be blown! Awesomely!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Anyways, I am excited about the third book for Chaos & Harmony/ Dark & Light**

**I just need to find a good name for it,**

**So I am giving you a chance to help name the title!**

**First of all, The title needs to be similar to the other two names, it has to have something evil at the beginning and good at the end, and they have to be opposites.**

**You see what I mean, anyways, review it and here is the chapter :)**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog!**

* * *

Everyone sat either on the floor or the couch in Lucy's apartment, they were all exhausted from running from the cops, but Taylor didn't have a care in the world. **(Also, she is not a criminal, she just gets into trouble. It's a hobby :P)** "I saw your battles on TV!" Lucy said as she ran into the room, dressed in a pink miniskirt and lime green sweater with her blond hair in a side ponytail. "And I won." Glimpse smirked. "We were tied!" Taylor snapped.

Glimpse shrugged and looked away. "Say what you want, but I was the last one standing. "I let you win, don't forget that!" She said as she looked away as well. "So I technically won." He said as Taylor growled and her fur prickled as she turned to face him.

"Hey, wanna know how I win all my arguments?" She asked as he turned to look at her curiously, but she uppercut kicked him in the jaw and send him back, but she hit a pressure point in the neck with her heel before he fell to the ground, one eye twitching as if he were shocked with electricity, but he was frozen with his foot and fingers twitching, but he couldn't move any other way.

"That's how." Taylor said, snickering before she glanced at Knuckles, who's fur pricked with nervousness at her stare. "How am I going to get any work done with the two of you arguing?!" Tails asked as Sonic leaned over Tails's shoulder curiously. "Building a machine?" He asked as Tails face palmed himself in the face.

"What does it look like?!" He snapped and Sonic stepped back when Tails realized what he said. "Sonic, I'm sorry... I'm just... Tired after the battles, and I was up all last night finding machine parts and-" "Don't sweat it, little buddy." Sonic said as Glimpse started moving his head. "Guys! I think I can move my head now!" Glimpse said as Sonic flashed him a death glare, which didn't effect him as he struggled to move again.

"Knuckles, hand me that Screwdriver?" Tails asked as he held out his hand. Knuckles picked it off the ground and threw it across the room, which hit Tails in the head and he looked at Knuckles with his eyes bloodshot with lack of sleep and hit ear twitched in annoyance. "How can I work on a way to get home with you five distracting me?!" He asked as Lucy looked at him. "I'm not doing anything!" She said defensively.

Tails rolled his eyes as he took the handle on the machine's side and tugged it out of the room, which made marks on the floor. "Tails do you need help-" Taylor started, but Tails cut her off. "I don't need your help, I just need to work!" He said as he locked himself in the bathroom, which was the only place where it was peace and quiet.

Everyone just stared at the door and Taylor looked up at Lucy. "He knows I could have levitated it, right?" She asked as she brought a piece of leftover breakfast toast over to her with her mind and bit out of it to prove a point.

Just then, Glimpse got up and held up his hands in victory, but without looking, Taylor hit the point again and Glimpse fell over, landing with a thud once more. "He did it." Taylor said as she pointed at Sonic.

* * *

"How can I work with them always bugging me?" Tails asked as he took a deep breath to calm himself, and it worked as he read over the blueprints for the portal, which started out as a microwave, but he re-arranged the wires and stuck seven cup holders out of the sides to hold the emeralds.

He was just about to hook a wire onto the power sources, the three emeralds when Sonic knocked on the door. "Dude, you can't stay in there all day!" He said as Tails got so frustrated and slammed his head against the machine. Suddenly, the microwave lit up and it flickered with the three emerald's light.

Tails gasped as he hugged the machine and dragged it out of the bathroom, but once Tails came out, Sonic dashed in.

Tails pushed the portal down the hall and Knuckles looked up with boredom on the couch. Lucy was calling her other friends using her blue and white magic phone, and she looked up, clicking the phone shut. Taylor was hanging upside down on the light attached to the ceiling like a bat and Glimpse was still on the floor.

"My portal works! We just need the other four emeralds and we can teleport ourselves home!" Tails said as Glimpse began to move again and he got up. "What did you make that thing out of?" He asked as Tails looked up at him. "I found a microwave outside in the trash, it was busted, but guess who fixed it?" He asked.

Taylor smirked and flipped off of the light chandelier, landing on both feet. "Tinkerbell?" She asked as Tails shot her a glare, but she just chuckled softly at her own joke. "I did." Tails corrected. "Ever hear of sarcasm?" Taylor asked as Tails ignored her comment. "I call it the Mega-Teleporter 9000." Tails said. "What is the 9000 for?" Glimpse asked as he walked up to the machine and tapped it cautiously. "To make it sound better." Tails said, slightly disappointed that they were questioning his work.

"You mean to make it more dramatic?" Knuckles asked as steam puffed out of Tails's ears. Then he sighed. "I need a nap, Knuckles, get off the couch." Tails grumbled as Tails walked up to it and tipped forward, expecting to land on the couch but actually face planting into the floor, just inches away from it. But he didn't seem to care, he just started snoring and fell asleep right there.

* * *

**Yes, very random :)**

**I hope you found it hilariously awesome, now if you excuse me, I need to rest**

**Peace out!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Fairytail nor Sonic belong to me)**


	9. Chapter 9-Captured!

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 9**

**Captured!**

* * *

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor belongs to me**

* * *

"I can't believe they could defeat you!" Eggman grumbles as he patched up BirdX's leg and replaced it with a stronger iron leg with steel spiked talons. "They wouldn't dare hurt you when they see this leg!" Eggman cackled as he patted BirdX's wing. As he started making more improvements to BirdX, he was thinking of the robot army he could build.

Finally, in a short second, BirdX was finished with repairs and he began to charge it as he clicked a charger into BirdX's chest, which made it's eyes light up red and he squawked thankfully. "Now if you excuse me, I have an army to build." He said as he turned away from his robot as he began to search for robotic parts.

**(Time skip, about 3 hours later...)**

"YES! I did it! I have created my robot army! Soon those pesky hedghogs, bothersome foxes and useless echidna will be destroyed!" Eggman said as he pointed to BirdX and it walked up beside Eggman. He took the charger out of BirdX's chest and climbed in his egg carrier, then flew off with BirdX flying in it's gigantic form and the other robots running after them.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, Taylor was curled up in a ball on the floor under the window with her tail wrapped around her. Lucy was in her bed, mumbling in her sleep. In the living room, Tails slept on the floor where he face planted earlier, Knuckles was on the couch, sprawled out and snoring... again. Glimpse was just quietly sleeping in an armchair while Sonic was sleeping on the other end of the couch.

Tails rolled over and rested his head on his arm while a snot bubble appeared on Knuckle's nose.

Everything was quiet... Wayyyyy too quiet...

Taylor's big ears pricked and she opened one eye. It was blurry with sleep so she sat up and rubbed both eyes before looking around, her ears swiveling around as if they were trying to detect any sound. Everyone else's ears were too weak to hear anything, even Tails's ears, but Taylor got up and looked out the open window to see the peaceful night air.

But she swore she heard something... rumbling maybe?

She thought it was a false alarm before she saw a grey speck in the distance. She knew once she saw it that it wasn't good news. She grunted and looked down at the walkway below to see saw that it was only a 10 foot drop, maybe more in the apartment building. But she crouched on the window ledge, preparing to spring as she jumped, performing several flips before landing on her hands, then front hand springed once or twice before stopping and she stood up tall.

She squinted in the distance to see more specks along the horizon and also saw that mechanical bird from a few days ago.

She sighed in disappointment as she went to go find the others. "Aw... I was hoping for something more dangerous..." She said as she looked back up to the apartment and jumped back up to land on the ledge. She tried her best to be sneaky and quiet as she cartwheeled through Lucy's room and reached the door, opening it slowly before slipping through. She saw the couch with the others fast asleep.

Taylor tip toed down the hall and successfully was quiet until she stopped behind the couch and kicked the bottom, which flipped it over and sent Knuckles and Sonic falling on top of Tails, followed by the couch and then a loud thud. The noise made Glimpse jump out of the chair to see Taylor standing in front of the flipped couch and three bodies of their friends.

Yep, stealthy enough!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Knuckles shouted as he squirmed out from under the couch and fell on the floor weakly. "I think I'm freaking dead!" Tails yelled as he crawled out as well. Sonic didn't say anything, but then made it out of the couch. "I think my spine turned upside down!" He complained. "Oh please! Toughen up, will ya?" Taylor asked as they all bolted to their feet, fire burning in their eyes as they all fought the urge to pound her into the ground.

"Eggman has been spotted, he has his robots with him, I could have left you all here, but I was being nice and let you join the little beat-doown~" Taylor said as she flicked her tail at them and walked out the door. Everyone watched her go and they all sighed, following her with sleep still floating around.

* * *

"I guess she was right!" Knuckles said as they saw Eggman approach the town. Taylor flicked her tail at him. "What? You think I was lying to you?" She asked with a smirk. Nobody dared to answer that question as she sighed and ran forward, hoping to beat her record of most trashed robots.

Glimpse followed her, then Tails, then Sonic and finally Knuckles. Tails sprung at a robot and turned around, pounding his powerful twin tails at the robot and causing it to power down. four more robots ganged up on him, but Tails managed to knock one down as a robot grabbed him by the neck and let go to punch him and send him flying, but he was yanked out of the air as a dash of silver caught his arm and placed him on his feet. Glimpse was in his super form.

His fur was silver but still had the gold stripes. "You okay?" He asked as Tails nodded, but a robot hit the side of Glimpse's head and caused him to stumble backwards, but that outraged Glimpse as he balanced himself and headbutted the robot in the chest and bolted right through it. Tails seemed to be up and fighting again so Glimpse left him to do what he wanted.

Knuckles was going ballistic on a crowd of robots as they surrounded him, but he pounded right through them, swinging his fists and feet around. Sonic dashed through the crowds and jumped on their heads, which he used as steppingstones and broke the robots as he tore through them.

Taylor picked up a bunch with her mind and sent them all falling to the ground in a pile of scrap metal. She was lifting up another load when the BirdX surprise attacked her and scooped her up in his talons, flying straight into the sky and throwing her at the ground. Taylor gasped as she came close to the ground, but changed her landing target to a pond as she dived into it, which broke her fall.

She burst through the surface, choking out water as she regained her footing. "Grr... I'm all wet!" She yelled as she glared at the BirdX.

Sonic and his friends were winning, but they were badly outnumbered. The more robots they destroyed, the more took their place.

"How are we going to stop this?!" Sonic called to Tails, who was re-wiring a time bomb into a robot as he set it for five minutes. "If we can get this robot into the center of all the crowding, it will explode and wipe out all the robots... Eggman too, if we're lucky." Tails said as Glimpse landed beside them, still super as he changed back to normal and felt his power drop to zero.

"I'm too worn out... I can't keep this up!" Glimpse said as they became surrounded with Robots. Taylor was too focused on trying to catch the BirdX that she didn't know what she was surrounded as well. She was going to destroy them all with her mind, but something hit her on the side of her hard head, making her go dizzy as she tried to regain balance.

Eggman flew up beside BirdX as they closed the animals in. "Well... I certainly wasn't expecting company, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if you stayed in the dungeons, now would it?" He asked as the BirdX screeched in reply and sent them flying back towards the ground, Sonic was looking at one of Tails's cuts, who was laying on the ground unconscious. Knuckles looked so angry he could have exploded and Glimpse was also knocked out from lack of energy. Taylor was sitting on the ground as she struggled to stay awake as they were led away from the town.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**So suspenseful!**

**I have a really, really, really funny and awesome idea for next chapter, but until then...**

**STAY TUNED! :)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	10. Chapter 10-Questioning Taylor

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 10**

**Questioning Taylor**

* * *

**TOMBOYGIRL123 HERE WITH AWESOMENESS!**

**As usual :)**

**Anyways, Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog and Taylor is my OC :)**

**Now for the story :)**

* * *

As everyone was being led towards the base, they all forgot about the robot with the bomb in it's back. So once the robot took another step after 5 minutes...

BAM!

There was an explosion that destroyed more than half of the robots, there were about 43 robots left, plus the BirdX, but the robots marched on. Two robots had to drag Tails, who was unconscious, as well as Glimpse and Taylor. Sonic and Knuckles were struggling to fight, but more robots pushed them along.

"WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION?!" Eggman yelled as BirdX landed beside Sonic and Knuckles and pinned them down with one foot.

BirdX was squawking as he picked them up and threw them at the ground like it did for Taylor, but there was no pond for them to land in, so they hit the ground pretty hard, knocking out Sonic instantly and Knuckles barely being able to move.

* * *

Taylor finally woke up in a small metal dome on the floor. She looked around as she stood up and tried to tear the walls apart with her mind, but something wouldn't let her use her powers! She growled as she saw a large flat screen TV light up to show Eggman. "Hello, PEST!" He laughed as Taylor looked unmoved by that insult.

Eggman saw that she wasn't afraid of him as she smirked. "Hi, Humpty Dumpty! It's been a while, hasn't it?" She called to him, smiling and waving smartly.

Eggman looked so angered that you could see puffs of steam fly out of his ears. Taylor chuckled as she crossed her arms. "That's what a real insult sounds like!"

"Enough stalling! I know that you and your team found three chaos emeralds, now tell me where they are and I'll resist the urge to kill you!"

Taylor tapped her chin as she looked away thoughtfully, then she glanced back at him. "First... define emerald..."

Eggman's eye twitched.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE NOW!"

"What are you wearing? I thought Humpty Dumpty was supposed to be dressed nicely!" She said as Eggman facepalmed himself.

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!"

"And what's with that mustache? If I could come up with one word to describe it, it would be annoying..." Taylor trailed off.

"LISTEN! I COMMAND YOU TO JUST LISTEN!" Eggman yelled as he slammed his fists on the desk in the TV.

Taylor smirked when she saw her devious idea was working perfectly. "So let me get this straight... You aren't Humpty Dumpty?" She asked as Eggman glared at her. "But you are called Eggman, so why on earth is Humpty Dumpty an insult to you?" She asked, but Eggman said nothing. "What's the matter, Humpty? Cat got your tongue?"

Just then, Eggman looked serious as he leaned closer to the screen.

"Now you listen to me..." He said angrily. "Tell me where the emeralds are... or I'll kill your friends..." He said as Taylor just stood there, looking serious now as she just stared. Then she yawned and cracked her back and looked up at him again. "What were we talking about again?" She asked as Eggman got up from his chair and left the camera. There was faint swearing heard in the background before he walked up again and took his seat.

"Um... I can't see you, there is a big cheese puff in the way!" Taylor yelled randomly as Eggman actually searched the desk. "Where?!" He yelled as Taylor smirked. "You, Humpty! Which brings me to this question... Why are you so fat?"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Eggman boomed as he flicked the TV off and left Taylor standing there in boredom. Then she walked up to a wall and punched her fist through it and peeled off the strip of metal, leading into the base. "Heh... Stupid Humpty..." She said as she jumped out of the dome.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**LOL!**

**I loved writing this chapter, if you read it you would see why :)**

**Anyways, stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	11. Chapter 11-Rescued by Awesomeness!

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 11**

**Rescued by Awesomeness!**

* * *

**Hello! It is now chapter 11!**

**Yay!**

**TomboyGirl here with an announcement!**

**For the 3rd sequel to Chaos & Harmony/Dark & Light...**

**I had a couple of names including my own.**

**Here are the choices, and I am asking you guys which ones you liked best :)**

**-Daemon and Angel**

**-Hell and Heaven**

**-Death and Life**

**-Villains and Heroes**

**-Curses and Enchantments**

**-Wars and Peace**

**There are the choices so far, If I get any more suggestions, I shall add them to the list, but tell me which one you like the best :)**

**Here is the chapter:**

* * *

Glimpse paced back and forth in a prison cell, grumbling quietly to himself. Sonic was in a cell beside him, but Knuckles, Tails and Taylor weren't here. He kept pacing and then finally stopped, but only to punch the wall in frustration. "Great, just great! Knuckles, Tails and Taylor are missing and we're stuck down here in these rusty cells!" Glimpse yelled as Sonic sighed. "You prefer iron too, huh?" He asked.

Glimpse walked towards the bars of the cell and tried gathering as much chaotic energy as he could muster, then, when he was about to release it, a puff of smoke replaced the powerful attack and Glimpse looked at his hands in anger. "There is some kind of barrier around this place that keeps any kind of power sealed away..." He mumbled as he tried kicking down the door.

Sonic sighed as he began shaking the bars on his cell as well, but they both failed.

"This sucks!" Glimpse yelled as he roundhouse kicked at the lock, but it snapped off and the door creaked open.

He stared at it as he opened the door calmly and Sonic roundhouse kicked the lock as well, which set him free.

"Nice going, Glimpse!" Sonic said as he put up his hand for a high-five, but Glimpse looked past him at something else. "Rockets." He mumbled as Sonic looked at him confused. "ROCKETS!" Glimpse yelled as he grabbed Sonic's wrist and dashed off, four rockets zooming after them. "RUN FASTER!" Sonic yelled as a pop up vein appeared on Glimpse's forehead. "I CAN'T GO ANY FASTER! I'M CARRYING DEAD WEIGHT!" He snapped.

They both screamed as a cliff appeared up ahead and Glimpse made the jump, landing on the other side as he made a sharp turn and the rockets hit the wall and exploded, sending them flying ahead as they screamed again before they hit a wall, sticking to it before they fell onto their backs and groaned.

"God damn..." Sonic said as he stood up. Glimpse jumped to his feet and was about to punch him in the head when something stomped behind them. Sonic slowly turned around to see a huge robot with it's knees bending the wrong way and three eyes glowing bright orange and yellow.

"Run?" Sonic asked as Glimpse gulped. "Run." He confirmed as the two were about to take off running, but then the robot automatically shut down. They blinked at the robot as it fell on it's face and then saw the orange two-tailed fox, Tails. He was holding a remote control and he looked up at them with a huge grin on his face.

"Tails!" Sonic called to him as he ran over to robot and crushed the fox in a hug. "Sonic! I. Need. To. Breathe!" He managed to say as Sonic dropped him and ruffled his bangs. "Well, I'm glad your safe." He said as he looked curious at him. Tails had splotches of black coated on his fur. "What's all that black stuff?" Glimpse asked for Sonic. "Coal and oil." Tails said as he pointed down the hall. "Eggman made me build more robots for him and I managed to escape, but where are Knuckles and Taylor?" He asked.

"We thought they would be with you." Sonic said, but Tails shook his head. Then, they heard shouting in the distance.

"What is that?" Tails asked as Sonic grabbed his wrist and prepared to run. "Don't know, but let's check it out." He said as he ran off with Tails and Glimpse followed him. They ran into a clearing where they saw a huge circular robot with three arms attacking a beat-up knuckles.

Eggman was controlling the robot as it was about to crush him, but Sonic rushed in and grabbed Knuckles out of danger as the foot slammed down on him. Just as it was about to ready another attack with it's 3rd arm, a really big scrap of metal sliced through the air like a frisbee and cut off the arm.

Everyone turned around and saw Taylor standing there as the scrap of metal came back and she caught it perfectly with one hand.

She looked at Eggman smartly as she got ready to throw the metal again. "Oh hey, Humpty~" She called. "Don't get too cocky, you might fall off your brick wall!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Eggman yelled, obviously annoyed and enraged. "I'll kill you first!" He said as he sent a rocket flying towards her, but she held up the scrap of metal like a shield and charged at it. She swatted it away as if it were a fly and it hit Eggman's robot which exploded on impact.

"You gonna help me or stand there like a couple of idiots?" She called to them as Sonic dashed at the robot and front flipped before landing a kick on the side of it. "You little **(Insert a swear word of your choice here)**" Eggman was about to grab Sonic when Glimpse zoomed in with a powerful spindash, which cut off one of it's arms off.

Taylor ran up the last arm and sent an axe kick into the center of the robot at the top. It made the robot fall back, but it wasn't enough. "We need our powers!" Glimpse yelled as Taylor struggled to make a large pile of iron move, but it just gave her a headache. Sonic smirked as he looked back at them. "Powers? Who needs powers when you have other abilities?" He asked as he zoomed forward and ran around in a circle under the robot, which made it spin and fly off balance. Taylor ran up under it and grabbed a leg as she knocked it out from under him.

Then, as Glimpse was charging up a spindash, the robot was just able to get up when Glimpse shot forward, cutting right through the robot as Eggman was the only thing left in his egg-carrier. He was quiet, and then he coughed nervously. "Oh... I see how it is..." He said as he began to fly away. "I really must be going!" He yelled as he dashed off down the hallway.

"Great, now how are we going to get out of here? There's no door!" Tails said as Taylor cleared her throat. "Well, my mother always told me, that if there is no door, you make one!" She said as she calmly walked up to a wall and punched through it, creating a door that lead outside. "You are really strong!" Sonic said as he helped Tails carry Knuckles outside and Glimpse followed.

"Freedom!" Taylor yelled as she ran up to Glimpse and flipped him over for no reason. "What was that for?!" He yelled and Taylor shrugged. "I dunno."

* * *

**Yay!**

**I finally completed this chapter... It's not how I thought it would turn out...**

**But it was awesome either way... right?**

**Anyways, bye for now!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	12. Chapter 12-Mirajane and Sonic?

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 12**

**Mirajane and... Sonic?**

* * *

**People of the realm of awesome...**

**I thank you for coming to read my story...**

**BUT LET'S JUST GET IT STARTED!**

**YAY!**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor belongs to me**

* * *

The next day, after the whole Eggman crisis, Sonic led the way back into the guild to start another job. "Your back!" Mirajane called as she hugged Sonic unexpectedly. "Yeah, Knuckles couldn't come since his injuries were... severe..." Tails said as Mirajane gasped. "Oh, that's terrible!" She said as she let go of Sonic, who was actually blushing a little bit.

Taylor saw this and she tried to hold in her laughter. She was going to have fun with this. :)

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Mirajane asked them all, but Glimpse sighed and looked up at her. "No, we're all fine, Knuckles will live as well, Lucy is just looking after him for the day." He said as Sonic nodded and looked at his feet. He managed to stop blushing, but the warm feeling in his heart was still there.

"Oh... that's good to hear..." She said as she patted Sonic's head lightly as he began blushing again, but before anyone could see -except Taylor- he ran right out of there and jumped in the air outside of the guild, kicking his feet together as he did a little dance, and then ran right back in there to stand beside Mirajane.

"Mirajane, do you want to come on a job with us?" He asked as Taylor smirked. "Yeah, we would really appreciate it if you come, you two can go on a job while the three of us can go on another job." She said as she winked at Sonic, giving him a hint on what she was doing. "Um... yeah!" He said, but Mirajane smiled at him.

"As much as I would love to go with you... Master Markov left for a special meeting with the other guilds and put me in charge, I'm afraid I can't go with you..." She said as Sonic felt a stab of disappointment. "He can stay here with you." Taylor suggested quickly as Sonic flashed her a glare, but she gave him an evil smirk in return.

"Really? Sonic you would help me here instead of looking for emeralds?" Mirajane asked and Sonic spun around to face her. "Of course!" He said without thinking as Mirajane picked him up and spun him around. "Thank you!" She said as Sonic's heart beat faster than he could run.

"Um... AHEM!" Glimpse said as Mirajane put Sonic down and he looked over at Glimpse with his cheeks a tomato red. "Oh... you guys can go ahead and choose the job. I'm just going to help Mirajane around the guild..." He said as Glimpse tore a piece of paper off the jobs board and began to leave.

"C'mon, I need your help with the pond out back." She said as Sonic gulped at the word; pond, but he just ignored it as his heart swelled with warmth as Mirajane took his hand in hers and led him out in the back of the guild.

When they reached the pond, Mirajane pointed to the center. "There. A bag of jewel was on a boat that crashed into a rock, but the jewel sunk. "Can you swim down there and get it for me?" Mirajane asked as Sonic looked up at her. He couldn't possibly say no to a face like that... "I-I'll do anything for you..." He said as Mirajane felt her heart skip a beat as she smiled at him, which filled Sonic with hope.

He looked down at the still water and he took one footstep into the shallow part, then another step, and another...

Soon he walked in where the water was up to his waist. "Your doing great!" Mirajane called to him as she sensed that something wasn't right, but just when she pushed the thought out of her mind, Sonic took another step, but slipped on the rock's smooth surface as he fell forward into the deep water. "HELP!" He yelled as he went under several feet but couldn't feel the bottom. As he struggled to get to the surface, he kept sinking, about 16 feet until he did touch the bottom, and felt his hands close around something.

But just as he grabbed it, he felt delicate and strong arms wrap around him as he was pulled to the surface of the water, and he stopped thrashing around and turned to see Mirajane looking at him worried. "Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim? I feel so bad for sending you out into the water now..." She said as their eyes met and then they realized how close they were in the middle of the pond.

Blush formed on their cheeks as their eyes stayed locked onto each other's gaze. "I..." Sonic started, stumbling with his words. Then, he lifted the thing he grabbed out of the water and stared at it in shock. It was the bag of jewel!

Mirajane sighed in thanks and hugged him, nearly causing Sonic's heart to explode, and then explode again as she began to swim out of the pond. "Thank you for saving me..." Sonic finally managed to say through the trembling of shock. Just then, Mirajane smiled at him and kissed the tip of his ear gently, which made Sonic stop trembling and made his heart melt instead.

* * *

***awesomely dancing***

**Another chapter complete!**

**We shall celebrate the first romantic chapter in the story! :)**

**Yay!**

**Stay tuned!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	13. Chapter 13-Knuckles has a Heart?

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 13**

**Knuckles has a Heart?**

* * *

**TomboyGirl123 is IN THE HOUSE!**

**YEAH, another chapter is here :)**

**Ok, now let's do this!**

**But first...**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the Hedgehog**

**Taylor is my OC**

* * *

"Knuckles? Are you awake?" Lucy asked as she walked into the living room and saw Knuckles laying on the couch, that Lucy flipped back over.

"I'm up." He said as Knuckles looked over at her. He had a bunch of band-aids on his chest and arms, and a bunch of bandaged wrapped around one side of his head. "Oh, good, I was just wondering if you needed anything?" Lucy asked as she looked at him kindly, which actually made a taint of pink show on his cheeks.

"I'm good." He said as he stumbled a bit with his words. "Come on, It's time to get off the couch and start living again!" She said cheerfully as Knuckles wanted to spring off the couch and show off how tough he really was, but once he got ob his feet, his knees buckled and he was falling until Lucy caught his arm and helped him back on the couch.

"It seems as if you injured your legs..." She observed as she took some bandaged and wrapped them around both of his knees. "Good! Now that will strengthen your legs for a while, all you need is rest!" Lucy said happily as Knuckles smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Lucy... But I should be able to walk now..." He said as he got to his feet, but gripped the arm rest of the couch and struggled to hold himself up.

Lucy backed away and smiled at him as she held out her hand. "Come to me, maybe it will help." Lucy said as Knuckles actually felt his heart beating as he smiled at her and started to walk towards her, tripping every once in a while, but he didn't dare fall down. Finally, he was able to grab Lucy's hand.

"You did it!" She said as she bent down next to him and hugged him tightly, making him wince and then she let go, hugging him more carefully this time. Knuckles didn't mind though. "I have some microwavable ramen I could heat up for you." Lucy said as Knuckles nodded. "That would be great! Thank you..." He said as Lucy looked shocked for a second, but then smiled at him as she helped him back to the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Knuckles heart slowed down as he watched her leave. He wished that he could stay here when the time came to go home...

Just then, he realized what he was thinking and figured that he hit his head too hard.

Once she started cooking the ramen, Knuckles's nose twitched as he waited for Lucy to come back. When she did, she set the ramen on the table beside the couch where Knuckles could reach it and she sniffed the air wondrously. "I need to go shopping later, That was the last of my ramen..." She said as Knuckles reached for the cup and took the chopsticks, but then looked at Lucy, who looked hungry.

"Here." Knuckles said as he picked up some of the ramen with the chopsticks and held it out to her. Lucy looked at him gratefully before she ate the ramen and sat back on the floor happily. "Thank you." She said as she looked up at Knuckles, who found himself blushing and began to eat the rest.

Lucy got off the floor after a while and Knuckles put the empty ramen cup on the table.

"So, Lucy, you are a wizard?" Knuckles asked and she nodded. "I'm a celestial wizard, I can summon spirits that are sealed within keys." She said as Knuckles listened.

"Wow... so what's it like to be a wizard?" Knuckles asked as Lucy sat in the armchair. "Magical..." She said as she held up the golden keys, which glimmered in the light. "It gives you a feeling in your heart that feels right somehow..." She said. Knuckles felt the feeling too, but he didn't know what it was or what it meant.

"Do you want to try and walk now?" You seem more awake than you were before." Lucy said as Knuckles nodded.

She walked away, further this time and stopped to turn around and face him.

Knuckles got off the couch and wobbled on his feet, but seeing Lucy made him feel stronger.

He was more than half way when his knees buckled and he was falling forward when Lucy rushed in and caught him. "You did great, Knuckles... Maybe you should get some more rest though..." She said as she stared into his eyes and Knuckles almost forgot to answer, but he nodded in response as she helped him back to the couch.

* * *

Tails flew higher into the air until he saw the end of the maze, just a little far off.

The job that they were doing was to arrest the man that was hiding on the other side of Riether's maze. Glimpse, Tails and Taylor split up though, but Tails could see both of them walking in the wrong directions. Tails thought he could fly over to them, but a spell was cast so he had to follow the paths of the maze. "Maybe splitting up wasn't my brightest idea..." He mumbled as he flew back down to earth.

He was just walking normally when he saw a pretty purple flower not far from where he was standing. His curiosity took over as he changed direction and walked over to the flower. The flower seemed strange, and the sweet aroma was too beautiful to be real. Tails just touched one of it's petals when it started to tremble and the ground underneath it shook.

Tails gasped as he stepped back and his eyes clouded with fear and shock as a huge circular shaped purple beast with long yellow fangs and green grass was growing on it's head where hair should be. It had no eyes and it had six legs, the flower was on his head in the center of it's grassy hair. No matter how Tails was scared, he got in a fighting stance anyways.

He charged at the monster and hit him with one of his powerful tornadoes, which hit the monster but since it was so heavy, it stayed glued to the ground. The beast broke through the powerful winds and charged at full speed towards Tails and knocked into him. Tails fell to the ground and he groaned, his side aching, but he refused to give up as he got to his feet and turned to face the monster.

Tails charged at him and slid underneath him, spinning his tails so it hurt the monster's belly and Tails sprang into the air, twisting his tails as he dive bombed at the beast, but it bucked at Tails and caused him to fly back into one of the hedges that winded around the path. Tails lay there as he tried to get up, but something held him down as he looked up to see one of the beast's feet planted on Tail's back, right where his Fairytail mark was.

But just when he thought it was all over, he heard a battle cry and looked over to one side to see a white and black blur throw itself at the beast which knocked it over on it's side.

Taylor!

She looked over at Tails and smirked at him before Glimpse came from the other side and headbutted into the monster, making it roll over in attempt to crush him, but he was too fast as he ran around beside Tails and helped him up. "How did you find me?!" Tails asked, just a little surprised. "You think we didn't see that giant tornado just a little while ago?!" Taylor called to him as Glimpse ran into battle, leaving Tails to watch.

Glimpse ran around the other side of the monster and formed a chaos spear in his hand, which grew into a chaos lance. "Chaos lance!" He yelled as he threw it at the beast and it howled in anger as it pierced it's thick skin. It was just about to tackle Glimpse when Taylor sprung at it like a cat and hit a point on it's back directly, which knocked it out.

"Good job Glimpse, keeping it distracted like that!" Taylor called to him and he rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a distraction, I was attacking it!" Glimpse snapped at her and Taylor grinned slyly. "That was an attack?" Steam puffed out of Glimpse's ears as he turned away from her and looked over at the path ahead. "We have to move, I have a feeling that your knock-out pressure point won't last long." Glimpse said as the beast's mouth twitched and Taylor hit the point again.

"Fine, but this thing is pretty cool!" Taylor said as she jumped off of it's back and front flipped before landing beside Tails, who gathered his strength and took the lead.

* * *

**Another chapter completed!**

**And we're already on the 13th chapter!**

**It's so awesome!**

**But anyways, I will end it here, so STAY TUNED!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	14. Chapter 14-Love Advice & Pranks

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 14**

**Love Advice & Pranks**

* * *

**Chapter of hilarious awesome!**

**By the way, I did some thinking with some help, of course,**

**And the 3rd sequel to Dark and Light/Chaos and Harmony will be...**

**Demon and Angel!**

**WOO HOO! We finally got a name!**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor belongs to me**

* * *

The very next day, when the gang appeared at the guild, Knuckles stayed home again and Tails was busy fixing the Mega-Teleporter 9000.

Glimpse, Sonic and Taylor walked into the guild and right away, Sonic dashed over to Mirajane, who was working at the bar.

She saw him coming and smiled, walking over to him. "Hello, Sonic!" She said happily as Sonic returned a smile. "Mirajane, how are you?"

"I'm great, thank you for asking." She said as Sonic nodded. "Good."

"So... Sonic? I was wondering... I got reservations at a new restaurant that is opening tonight, but I didn't want to go alone..." She said as Sonic waited for her to say what he thought she would say. "So... Do you want to go with me?" She asked and Sonic's heart fluttered with excitement. "Yes, of course! When do we leave?!" He asked, showing his excitement. Mirajane giggled at his reaction. "We leave at 7:30 tonight, Pick me up at the guild then." She said as she turned around and returned to her work.

Taylor smirked as Sonic spun around, daydreaming about what has yet to come.

Then, Sonic snapped out of it and raced over to Taylor and Glimpse. "Guys! I need your help! What do I do? What do I say? What do I wear? How do I act? What if I mess up and embarrass myself?!" He started as he kept throwing questions at them. He must have asked about 37 questions until Taylor smacked him across the face and shook his shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself! I'll sneak in and help you out with your, 'date.'" She said as Sonic gasped and crushed her in a hug. "THANK YOU!" He almost yelled as he dashed off to help Mirajane.

Glimpse looked back at Taylor suspiciously. "That was too nice, what are you planning?" He asked as Taylor crossed her arms. "I'll tell you in time, but right now, I need your help setting up for the plan..." She said as she led him outside and they walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

It was 7:30, and Taylor had specifically told him to wear a suit and tie, so he bought a black tux with a white tie. But Taylor also told him to put an ear chip on his ear so she could talk to him using a walked inside the guild and saw Mirajane walking out, wearing a light blue dress that flowed at her ankles and her hair pulled back in a loose braid. Her front bangs that were usually kept tied in a clip were bobby-pinned to her head with a dark blue sparkly clip.

Sonic's jaw dropped as she walked up to him and held out her hand. He took it and led her out of the guild. "So, how do we get there?" Sonic asked. "Down the road, turn left and then go straight until you see a small formal place called; "Dancing Dragons." She said before Sonic picked her up bridal-style and raced off. "Wow, you are really fast!" Mirajane called to him over the rushing wind.

Sonic ran faster out of pride and then finally skid to a halt in front of the Dancing Dragons restaurant. "Let's go inside!" She said as Sonic's heart beat fast when she held his hand and walked in with him. Glimpse hid in the bushes while Taylor hid inside next to the entrance, preparing a trip-trap.

"The love birds are in the nest. I repeat, the love birds are in the nest." Glimpse reported through a walkie-talkie. Taylor smirked as she grabbed a string that led from the other wall over to the other, which is where she was hiding. Sonic passed over it, but when she saw Mirajane coming, she pulled the string and just as planned, she tripped over it and yelped, alerting Sonic as he gasped and spun around to catch her in his arms.

Mirajane looked up at him and their eyes widened as they realized, once again, how close their faces were. "I'm... Uh... S-sorry!" Mirajane stammered as she got up and brushed herself off. "Thank you, though, you're really strong as you are fast." She said as Sonic blushed as his brain turned to mush. "And you're beautiful..." He said right before he realized what he said.

Taylor punched the air in satisfaction as she jumped on top of the door, perching there where she wouldn't be seen as she watched from above.

Sonic's whole face was bright red while Mirajane's cheeks were just tainted pink.

"Shall we go?" Sonic asked after a while and Mirajane nodded as she led him to their table after they checked in.

Glimpse walked in and Taylor jumped down from the door, landing on his head and jumping off to land safely on the floor while Glimpse fell over.

"Oh, get up! The night for more help awaits Sonic! And my amusement..." She said as Glimpse sat up, rubbing his head. "Isn't that pranking him?" Glimpse asked and Taylor rolled her eyes. "If it was a prank, I would be laughing my ass off!" Taylor said as she slipped past the guards without being seen, leaving Glimpse behind to teleport inside.

Taylor finally spotted Sonic and Mirajane walk towards a table next to a beautiful stain-glass window.

She picked up her walkie-talkie that was connected to Sonic's ear piece as she stayed hidden. "Sonic!" She hissed quietly. "Before you sit down, pull Mirajane's chair out so she can sit down first!" Taylor whispered into it as Sonic looked around to try and find her, but he ran around the table and pulled out a chair for Mirajane to sit in, and then when she sat down, he plopped in his chair too.

"Say that her dress looks beautiful, and that it matches her eyes!" Taylor said as Glimpse teleported next to her.

"I need you to watch them, if you think Sonic needs help..." Taylor said to him as she held up the walkie-talkie.

Glimpse groaned. "Why do I have to help you? All you do is flip me!"

Taylor glared at him. "If you want to avoid that consequence, you will do as I say!" Taylor snapped as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Glimpse called after her quietly.

Taylor looked back at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I'm going to check out the kitchen."

And with that, she front handspringed behind a plant and dive rolled under a table. And when she was close enough, she leapt into the kitchen unseen. Glimpse facepalmed himself as he turned back to look at Mirajane and Sonic.

Taylor hid behind a cart of food and saw a chef come around the corner. Taylor knocked him out and dragged him into a closet, then she took off his hat and put it on her head right after she stole his apron and put it on, then she slipped out of the closet and walked through the kitchen freely.

She caught sight of the menu and took a peek at it, spotting spaghetti and grinning. She closed the menu and walked up to a female chef, who was grilling chicken. "Psst!" Taylor hissed at her and she looked down at the little fox. Taylor saw her name tag and cleared her throat. "Dana, we need one order of spaghetti at table #6 right now!" Taylor snapped.

"Your name is Max? I heard that name before... are you a rookie?" She asked and Taylor rolled her eyes as she saw that her name tag really did say Max. _'Damn it!'_ Taylor yelled in her mind as she kept looking serious. "You have a problem with that?" Taylor asked threateningly and Dana held up her hands in defense. "N-No ma'am!" She said, clearly oblivious on what was happening. "It's just that I thought that was a boy's name."

Taylor snorted at that and rolled her eyes. "Deal with it! And are you going to stand there all day or do I have to tell the boss that your slacking off?" She asked as Dana shook her head. "No, no, no, no... I can make the pasta..."

* * *

Glimpse watched Sonic start up a conversation with Mirajane, who were both laughing and talking.

So far, this was going really great! But it was also very boring!

"But, Tails said that it was Blaze and Silver who tricked Knuckles into jumping into the poison ivy! And he just found a paper emerald!" Sonic said as Mirajane laughed softly. "Sonic, you and your friends are so silly, but you are quite the storyteller as well." She complemented and Sonic blushed.

Just then, Glimpse saw Taylor walk out of the kitchen with a plate of amazing-smelling spaghetti and dressed like a waitress, which was actually an impressive disguise. "Where were you?!" Glimpse asked as she reached him. "I was preparing this!" She said as she held up the platter. "Noodles?" Glimpse asked.

"No, It's just one noodle. I made a chef stick all of the noodles together to create one long noodle!" Taylor said proudly as she walked up to the table and elbowed Sonic as a hint before she set it on the table. "Here is the food you ordered, sir." She said as Sonic looked at her gratefully before she left. "But I didn't see you order anything... the waiter hasn't even come yet..." Mirajane observed and Sonic gulped. "No, I came over here earlier and prepared this." Sonic said as Mirajane nodded at him gratefully. "But why is there only one dish?"

Sonic gulped as he struggled to find an answer, but Taylor was faster as she ran up to a microphone on a stage and tapped it for attention.

"I would like to sing a song for all of you tonight!" She said as 'ladylike' as possible as she looked over at a piano guy and flicked her tail at him for him to start playing the piano.

_"I feel so alone, _

_And I am out of the zone,_

_The rain is pouring down,_

_I knew I shouldn't have come around,_

_Back where I used to be..._

_I never thought I could meet,_

_Somebody like you,_

_And that is the truth,"_

Mirajane and Sonic were listening to the music as they began to eat and Everyone else just stared, swaying to the music and nodding in understanding. Even Glimpse was tapping his foot to the rhythm of the song.

_"With all of my hopes and all of my dreams,_

_I wish I could gather my courage and Scream..._

_Your name,_

_Brave like a lion untamed,_

_Your voice,_

_Sounding sweet like you had no choice,"_

**(Yes, I am writing this song, so this song does belong to me)**

Mirajane and Sonic were just finishing their food when they were eating the noodle, and then, without paying attention due to the song, their noses touched as they shared the same strand of spaghetti, but Mirajane pulled away shyly, breaking the line of pasta as she glanced back at Sonic, who was blushing like crazy, and as Taylor finished her song, she bowed instead of curtsied as she strolled off the stage proudly.

"Sonic, tell her that you love the way she smiles, how it brightens even the darkest days." Taylor said in the walkie-talkie.

Sonic gulped nervously. "Mirajane..." He started as she turned to look at him. "I love the way you smile at me, it could brighten even the darkest of days." Sonic said as Mirajane gasped as her eyes sparkled, and she couldn't help herself, she had to smile at that, which made Sonic's heart melt.

* * *

**Romantic!**

**Cliffhanger!**

**I loved writing this chapter, **

**And yes, I did write that song... :P**

**but, I need a break, so bye for now!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	15. Chapter 15-The Mission

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 15**

**The Mission**

* * *

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor belongs to me**

**P.S. Werewolf lover99, I can't put your OCs in the story Demon and Angel, I just have a lot going on, sorry :P**

* * *

Erza walked down the ally. She looked behind her to make sure nobody was following and kept going.

The moon shone gorgeously above her head and the stars tried shining just as bright.

She entered a building with a side busted open and transformed into her Fire Empress armor, then lit her hand on fire to light her way through the dark building. Footsteps were heard behind her and Erza froze, not looking back. "Taylor... How kind of you to drop in." Erza said as Taylor stood at the entrance of the open wall, hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

**A few minutes ago...**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Taylor whispered as Erza nodded. "I am sure it is, this is the address from the job's poster." Erza confirmed. Erza and Taylor went on a job together while Sonic went with Natsu, Lucy went with Knuckles, Tails went with Wendy and Glimpse went with Gray.

Erza silently slipped around the corner and saw a whole group of goblin minions guarding the next street. They were half the size of Taylor, but they were strong. "We need to pass through there to get to the building where their master is hiding, that coward!" Taylor hissed as she pointed. "We take the rooftops. If you can levitate both of us over the groups, we can get there unseen." Erza said as Taylor surrounded herself and Erza in energy and basically flew up to the roof.

"It's good that the others aren't here, they don't take these things seriously like you do." Erza said and Taylor smirked as they reached the top and stopped for Taylor to rest. "Who said anything about being serious? I'm just doing my job, and when there's danger involved with a good chance of death, how could I say no to being apart of this?!" She asked as Erza smiled for a second before looking to the ground below.

"We should move, if we stay here too long, they could spot us." Erza said as Taylor stood up. "Too late! Sound the alarm!" Someone yelled behind them. A goblin was standing behind Taylor and blew into a giant horn right before Taylor kicked him back over the edge of the roof, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Let's make a run for it!" Taylor yelled, a small smirk of amusement on her face before she ran over to Erza and grabbed her hand. They jumped and seconds before they hit the ground, Taylor levitated both of them over the swarms of goblins below that found the body of the goblin that fell off the building and were angrily throwing spears at them and shooting arrows.

Taylor expertly dodged them with Erza by her side, then Taylor landed due to exhaustion with Erza falling before she flipped and landed beside her.

"We... we have to fight." Taylor panted as she bend over her knees to catch her breath as the swarms of goblins ran at them.

"Hold them off, I'll go on ahead!" Erza said as she ran away, leaving the worn-out Taylor behind to fend for herself. "Wait Erza! Your leaving me here?!" Taylor yelled as she turned to face the goblins to see one jump on her head and bite down on her ear, making Taylor yelp and throw it off towards the others.

**Back to the present...**

"You left me to fight hundreds of those freaks by myself!" Taylor growled as she touched her ear with her hand to look at it. Her finger had a spot of blood on it and her ear had a small nick cut on the side near the tip. "Your courage will not go unrewarded, and that is a minor injury." Erza said and Taylor snorted.

"I know a real apology when I hear it, but I don't really trust you..." Taylor said, a fire burning in her heart, an angry fire. Erza ignored that comment before they fought each other and kept walking, her hand still on fire as they walked. "Yuck, that creep lives in here?!" Taylor asked as she touched the wall to see there were cobwebs covering her hand when she looked at it.

"Now is not the time to be observant, we must find and capture the king of goblins in this abandoned city... he has committed far more murders than his army." Erza said as they ran up a spiraling staircase. "Murder, shmirder, I could knock him out with one finger to the neck." Taylor said as she levitated herself up the rest of the stairs and waited for Erza to follow.

"But would it kill him?" Erza asked and Taylor groaned. "I don't kill people, sword-lady, I just like to break a few bones once in a while." Taylor said calmly with a smirk. "You're crazy." Erza simply said as Taylor's eye twitched at that insult. She was about to say something back at her when the wall exploded and four goblins jumped on Erza, knocking her over. "HA! Carma!" Taylor laughed as Erza struggled to break free from them, when she finally did, more flooded towards them and the two girls rushed into battle, charging straight through and getting into the room where they were coming from.

A green-skinned guy with his face covered with a gold mask sat in a red chair in front of a tunnel with the goblins coming from. Taylor made the ceiling above the goblin tunnel collapse which blocked off their only way of entering the room as the two girls finished off the rest. Erza transformed into her Morning Star armor and Taylor front hand springed towards the king of goblins, double kicking him in the face and sending him backwards in his throne, but the fake faded away. Taylor stared angrily at the place where the illusion of the king was and then felt someone breathe on her neck behind her.

She spun around only to feel a fist to the face and knock her back a couple of feet. "Erza! Get in here!" Taylor shouted as she wiped her bloody nose with her red shirt sleeve and thanked her wardrobe for it's color. Erza leapt into battle and cut through the goblin, only to fade away and Erza realized that it was a fake as well!

Just then, Taylor stood up and spotted a chaos emerald sitting in a pile of gold coins. It was the white one, but it was shining uncontrollably.

Taylor ran over to it and snatched it off the pile and clutched it in her hands, feeling the power rush through her.

Just then, hundreds of fake goblins stood everywhere and Erza and Taylor stood in the middle, back-to-back.

Erza put her two swords together, creating a light beam as she swung her sword around in circles, destroying the fake clones as Taylor moved the floor under them with her mind. Soon, there was just one left-The real one. Taylor cracked her knuckles and made the emerald disappear behind her back. **(For some reason, I don't know how they do it)**

"Erza, if more goblins get in somehow, I'll leave them to you. I want to take down the Grinch over here." Taylor said and Erza nodded in understanding. "The Grinch?!" The king yelled as his hands charged with electrical energy. Taylor sneered and cracked her knuckles. "Come at me, bro." She said.

The goblin king growled and rushed at her, he was actually pretty quick, but Taylor was quicker, and when he got close enough and tried to punch her in the face, Taylor brought up a hand and caught his knuckle, then flipped him onto his back and planted a foot onto his chest to show him that she won, but he wasn't done yet. He grabbed her other leg and pushed her back, making her fall over and allowing him to get up.

Taylor sprang to her feet in a back handspring and land a few feet in front of him.

"You're actually not bad." Taylor said.

"I would say the same to you, but you are going to die, so why bother?" The goblin said as Taylor snarled as she leapt at him, but he sidestepped out of the way and grabbed Taylor's tail. He threw her against the ground and then at the wall, causing him to let go. She flipped herself over to land on the wall with her feet and then she jumped off to the ground.

She glared at the goblin with fire in her eyes as her fur prickled. Her face was red as she looked really, really mad. "You just touched my tail..." She said deathly calm. "NOBODY TOUCHES MY TAIL!" She screamed like a banshee as she charged at the goblin and unsheathed her claws as she tackled the goblin. She buried her claws deep into his shoulders, then karate chopped his neck, which made him faint. But Taylor would not stop there. She sheathed her dangerously sharp claws and back flipped, kicking the goblin back as he fell and she landed beside him.

She stomped his face with her foot and leaned down next to his ear. "Revenge." She whispered as she calmed down and levitated him after her as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**First of all, Word to the wise...**

**NEVER GET ON TAYLOR'S BAD SIDE!**

**But this story is getting harder and harder to write because I'm running out of ideas,**

**what do you think I should put in the story?**

**Anyways, I shall take a break, so bye for now :3**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	16. Chapter 16-Wanted: Eggman

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 16**

**Wanted: Eggman**

* * *

**Another chapter, this time I'll be sure to finish it on time!**

**Now...**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog :)**

**Taylor belongs to me :3**

* * *

"So, you found this emerald when you and Erza went out on a mission last night?" Tails asked. "Without telling us earlier?!" Knuckles asked and Taylor rolled her eyes. "I was actually glad you guys weren't there, I had a lot of anger released that night, but I took it out on the criminal when it could have been you." Taylor said, smoothing her tail lovingly.

"Also, you guys were on your own missions." Taylor said. Knuckles grinned. "I got to go with Lucy!" He said cheerfully. Taylor's ears twitched, one of them had a bandage wrapped around from the V-shaped cut on it, but she liked what she was hearing. A smug smirk crossed Taylor's face and right away, she knew that Knuckles liked Lucy. "We have four Emeralds now... three more and we can go home!" Knuckles exclaimed, but Glimpse got up. "If we all want to go home, we should go on some more jobs." He said as he started to leave, but Sonic ran up to him and grabbed his wrist. "Hang on, You just got back from a job, chill out." Sonic said as Glimpse pulled his hand back and walked over to the door.

"Hey, wait, let me come with you!" Tails called to him, but Glimpse turned around and held out his hand. "Tails, you need to work on getting us all home, we're all counting on you." Glimpse said as he looked at everyone. "I'll take Natsu and Wendy with me." Glimpse said as Wendy beamed and ran up to him as Natsu, Carla and Happy followed.

"Looks like we're going together, Carla!" Happy said, hearts for his eyes. "It's a pity isn't it?" Carla asked and Happy fell back with a sweat drop on his head.

* * *

Glimpse stopped at the job board and searched for a good job. He heard Wendy gasp as he turned to look at her, but she held a paper in front of his face. As Glimpse took it from her and studied it for a second, he saw it was a wanted poster. Eggman was on the front of it and Glimpse narrowed his eyes at the hideous face. "We're going on this job." Glimpse said as everyone came in. Taylor's eyes widened as she snatched the poster out of Glimpse's hands and read it over.

"I'm going with you!" She snapped, like Glimpse had no other choice. "You have to stay and help everyone else!" Glimpse said, but she gave him a look like she wasn't taking no for an answer. "I'm coming!" She said more calmly, but everyone knew she was faking it so she could save her temper for a fight. Just then, Erza put a hand on Taylor's shoulder, but the little fox didn't move.

"Taylor, we can go train instead." She said, but that only made Taylor's ear twitch. "If he runs your way, we'll totally let you beat the hell out of him!" Natsu said, which made Taylor feel better, but she didn't show it, she just kept her serious face on. Finally, she turned away unamused with her arms crossed. "Fine. But just let me get a good punch at him before he goes to jail." She said, clearly having a grudge against him.

"Ready to go, guys?" Glimpse asked them and Natsu grabbed the wanted poster and handed it to Mirajane, who submitted it and gave it back to them. Glimpse, Natsu and Wendy got out of the guild, but then Natsu stopped and started trembling like he saw a ghost. Glimpse turned around and Wendy looked back to him with curiosity. "You ok, Natsu?" Glimpse asked him as Natsu fell to his knees.

"Natsu?" Wendy asked as Carla even looked concerned. "I... I..." He started before his face turned green. "I forgot we have to ride on a train..." He said as his cheeks puffed up and Wendy sweat dropped. "Oh, I forgot to mention that he gets motion sickness." Wendy said and Glimpse fell over. "Oh great..." Then Glimpse sprung up and started walking alone. "Wendy, Come on, we can go without him." Glimpse said, but Wendy stopped him. "Wait, Glimpse." She said as Glimpse listened for what she had to say.

* * *

Taylor ordered a honey-banana-peanut butter sandwich from the guild's bar. It was her favorite food, other than cake or any other sweets. But when she got the sandwich, she stuffed the whole thing in her mouth and swallowed it whole, Sonic just wondered how she did that without choking. Suddenly, the doors to the guild opened and Glimpse came back in, followed by Wendy and Natsu, who didn't look so good.

"Taylor, you can come now, I dropped out and Natsu doesn't want to go on a train, so I told Glimpse that you were going instead!" Wendy exclaimed as Taylor smirked, leaning back in her chair. "I knew you would come running back for help." She said, shooting a sly smirk at Glimpse. "Anyways, let's go!" She said as she jumped out of the chair, landed on Gray's head and jumped off with a front flip, landing beside Glimpse at the door.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place where the poster said he'd be?" Taylor asked as they stood in front of an old western-looking town. "What, are you scared to go in there?" Glimpse asked as Taylor calmly grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head again, making Glimpse look up at her, annoyed. "Are_ you_ scared?" She asked as she walked into the town.

Glimpse got up, frustrated as he caught up with her, but then looked around. There was an old man playing a guitar very slowly, but then stopped at he looked at them. Two bad-looking boys leaned against the side of a building, watching the two of them walk by. "It's like Creepsville!" Taylor whispered to Glimpse as he silently agreed and spotted a man sitting on the porch of his house and Glimpse walked towards him.

"Watch and learn." He called to her as he pulled out the flier. The man looked up at Glimpse as he held the poster out to him. "Have you seen this man?" Glimpse asked as the man squinted at the picture, then grinned stupidly. "Nope!" He said as if he were drunk and hiccuped. Taylor sighed as she tied her hair back in a braid and put a hat on that she found on one of the barrels in the road.

Glimpse walked next to her and shook his head. "He hasn't seen him." He said, but Taylor snatches the poster from him and snickers. "Why don't _you_ watch and learn?" She asked as she walked up to the man once again and stopped in front of him.

"I heard stories of a black hearted man villain livin' round these parts." Taylor said and paused. "Know anybody like this?" She asked as she pulled out the picture and put it in the man's face, who grabbed the poster and tossed it on the ground.

"No such man! Now get outta here ya mutant rat!" He said as Taylor's eyes narrowed and she stared into his soul. "You rotten runaway cow." Taylor said as she spit to the side and looked back at him. "Your gonna tell me where I can find him, or else." She said as she brought out her claws, which hit the sunlight perfectly and light shone off of them.

"Alright, alright, no need to get your fur in a fix!" He said as he picked up the poster and studied Eggman's disgusting face. "Yep, I've seen him." He said as he handed her the poster and pointed down the road. "Head down there until you reach the tavern. He's got to be in there." He said as Taylor tipped her hat in thanks, then walked over to Glimpse. "Lesson learned." She said as she pointed down the road.

"He said Eggman was hiding out in the tavern, let's go." She said as Glimpse ran off with Taylor floating close behind him.

Glimpse walked up to the tavern just as someone was thrown out the window and landed on the porch with a thump. "Ow, that must have hurt..." Taylor mumbled as Glimpse kicked the door open, all eyes turning to them as Taylor walked in behind Glimpse. "We're looking for Eggman!" Glimpse called, and there was a silence before they began to pull out knives and other weapons, like broken beer bottles.

They heard someone laugh behind them and at the entrance stood Eggman, holding the turquoise emerald in one hand Taylor bared her teeth at the sight of him and was about to rush forward when someone stepped in front of her and made her back up. "We're trapped!" Glimpse called and Taylor growled. "Not for long!" She yelled as she punched a man square in the face, breaking his nose as he fell back and Taylor roundhouse kicked him out of the way.

Glimpse joined in and began to glow. "Chaos blast!" He yelled as he knocked several men backwards, also hitting Taylor with the attack, but she stood her ground and didn't budge, but she was defiantly thinking of flipping him later. More than half of the men were knocked out or running away, but Eggman saw that his side was loosing so he climbed in his egg-carrier with the emerald and floating at the doorway. "Sorry I can't stay and chat, pests! But I have some important business to attend to." He said as Taylor spun around and charged through the crowd of men, headbutting them until she broke free, jumping out of the tavern to leave Glimpse with the rest.

"Oh no you don't!" Taylor yelled as she jumped at him, grabbing the side of his egg-carrier and catching Eggman''s attention. "Let go, little pest!" Eggman said, driving around crazily to try and throw her off, but she unsheathed her claws and dug them into the carrier, and at this point, they were really high in the air. "I'm not ever going to forgive you!" Taylor yelled, Eggman looking at her furiously as he slowed down.

"You haven't forgotten..." Eggman said and Taylor climbed onto the carrier so they were talking face to face. "Your pathetic sister was in my way anyways, she had it coming." Eggman said, as Taylor remembered that night:

**Flashback:**

It was late at night, the birds were singing and the crickets were chirping. Taylor was walking home from the woods, where she practiced her self-defense skills. She was only 6 years old and wore a cute yellow T-shirt and a white miniskirt with black leggings. Her white hair was cut short in ponytails and her ears were too big to be real.

Taylor was skipping and humming her favorite tune with a smile on her face when she heard glass breaking and she got a bad feeling, so she ran home the rest of the way. Taylor was a completely different person back then, generous, sweet and loving. She reached her house when she saw that the window was broken and the door was knocked down.

She heard a scream from her sister and she ran inside to see Eggman standing not far away from a robot that dropped the lifeless body of Taylor's sister. "Rose!" Taylor screamed as she ran forward, startling Eggman as he ordered his robot to kill the little fox girl, but Taylor dodged a punch from it and unsheathed her tiny claws, cutting through the robot as the robot fell and Taylor dropped to her knees by her sister's side.

Rose was a scarlet red fox with black arms and legs. She didn't have such big ears as Taylor, but they were black at the tips. She had five tails, all remarkably different shades of pink and red. Her muzzle was white and her green eyes were open and glazed over. She wore a lime green tank top and shorts and black boots.

Taylor shook Rose, hoping for her to wake up, but she knew that she was dead. Eggman had escaped by now, but left Taylor alone in the dark house with her sister laying on the ground. She stood up, refusing to cry through the hatred that she felt now as she narrowed her eyes, rage taking over as she bared her teeth. "No more little nice fox, Eggman! I'm going to scramble you!" Taylor yelled as it began to rain.

End of Flashback:

Taylor just sat there, wide-eyed as Eggman grinned and kicked her in the throat, making her fall back, raking her claws along the metal of the carrier before falling, gagging at the pain of the kick as she levitated herself to the ground. "HA!" Eggman yelled as Taylor landed, but fell to her knees as she got used to breathing normal again.

But she smiled a little when she held up her hand and saw that she grabbed his chaos emerald without him even knowing! Just then, Glimpse broke through the crowd, covered in dirt smudges and cuts. "Ow, those guys put up a really good fight, my arms are so sore..." Glimpse said as he walked towards her. "Hang on." Taylor said as she hit a couple of points on Glimpse's shoulders, which made his arms feel more relaxed.

"That still doesn't make up for leaving me in the middle of that fight-" Taylor held up the chaos emerald and Glimpse blinked in surprise. "Nevermind." He said.

* * *

**Yay, done with another chapter :)**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest**

**stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	17. Chapter 17-Feelings

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 17**

**Feelings**

* * *

**Another chapter!**

**It's going to be so awesomely awesome!**

**Okay, Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog!**

**Tay belongs to me :3**

* * *

Eggman drove his egg-carrier back to his hideout inside a huge underground cave that he found. His old base was destroyed because it turned out that Tails planted more bombs on the robots that he was building for him. More than halfway there, Eggman looked over to the place where he put the chaos emerald and it was gone!

He stopped the egg-carrier to make it hover in the air and looked around for it, seeing Taylor's claw marks where the emerald used to be to show that she brought it with her when she was falling. "That no good blasted fox! I knew I should have killed her myself all those years ago!" Eggman yelled as he turned on a microphone.

"BirdX! I have a job for you..." Eggman said as BirdX squawked through the mic in reply.

* * *

Tails inspected his mega-transporter 9000 while Glimpse was sitting on the couch, holding an ice-pack to his head. Taylor had a bruise on her neck from where Eggman kicked her, and a band-aid on her knee from one of the guys at the tavern, he got her pretty good with a knife, and she was slightly limping once in a while.

"So you guys got beat by Eggman?" Knuckles asked as Taylor gave him a cold glare, then stomped up to him and threw him across the room, effortlessly as everyone stared at her. Knuckles hit the wall and stuck there with a face of shock. "It wasn't our fault!" She yelled at him and looked away, crossing her arms. Sonic guessed that he had a hard day so he decided to stay out of it, or he could say what he wanted and die young.

"That place was swarming with creeps, they all had weapons, but then I had to fight them alone." Glimpse said as Taylor's ears pricked and she turned her head, giving him a threatening glare, then she looked away from him and sighed. "I needed to deal with Eggman... And I got the emerald, didn't I?" Taylor asked, then she walked towards the door. "Sorry, I just need to be alone right now." She said as she left just as Mirajane came in.

"Mirajane!" Sonic called as she saw Sonic and smiled at him. "Sonic, how are you doing?" She asked as Sonic walked over to her, a taint of pink on his cheeks as he stared up at her. "Better, now that you're here." He said her. Mira blushed at that comment and sat beside him. "I actually came to look for you too." She said cheerfully. _'She's so pretty...'_ Sonic thought as Knuckles fell off the wall. "What happened to him?" Mira asked, then she remembered how ticked off Taylor looked when she was leaving.

"Is Taylor dealing with anger issues again?" Mira asked. "You mean loosing her temper." Tails corrected, not looking up from his work as he fixed the turquoise emerald into his machine. "Yeah." Sonic said as Lucy came in from the bathroom wearing a black tank top and a white skirt, her hair combed and wet like she was taking a shower.

Lucy saw Knuckles passed out on the floor and ran over to him, shaking him and encouraging him to wake up. "Huh?" Knuckles mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Am I in heaven, because I see an angel..." Knuckles mumbled as Lucy blushed and Glimpse looked over at him. "You aren't dead, you know." He said, ruining Knuckles's moment.

"Oh, Mira, how long have you been here?" Lucy asked as she helped Knuckles up. "I was wondering if Sonic wanted to come with me downtown, there's a huge festival there, it's celebrating the 99th day of the town's existence." Mirajane said and Sonic smiled at her. "Sure I'll go." Sonic said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh, me and Knuckles can go with you!" Lucy suggested and Mira smiled at them. "Of course, the more the merrier." Mirajane said too cheerfully.

"Hang on, so me and Tails have to stay here and do nothing?!" Glimpse asked as Tails did some re-wiring on the teleporter. "You're doing nothing, Glimpse." Tails said. "I'm busy working on a way to get home."

Glimpse sighed as he got up and tossed the ice pack behind him. "I guess I'm going to go for a quick run around." He said as he walked past them and ran out the door.

* * *

Taylor punched a tree in the forest outlining the town and her fist went through.

"Why are these stupid trees so weak?!" Taylor asked no one as she kicked the tree.

She sighed as she walked away from it and spotted a pond with a flat rock in the center.

Taylor levitated herself over to it and sat down on the cool stone. "Maybe I'll meditate for a while..." Taylor said as she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. Just then, three spheres of water were lifted up from the pond from the concentration of Taylor's mind and they slowly circled around her. Just then, Taylor felt peaceful...

**In Taylor's head:**

Taylor walked around in a flat grassy land with the sun shining above. Just then, Rose appeared in front of her and Taylor gasped. "Rose..." Taylor whispered as she ran forward and tried to hug her sister, but Taylor fell through and hit the ground unexpectedly behind Rose. "What the hell?!" Taylor mumbled as she got up and looked back at Rose, who was facing her.

"Tay, your life doesn't revolve around revenge." Rose said as Taylor looked confused. "Then why do I feel so angry?" Taylor asked. "Because you are making yourself feel that way..." Rose said, twisting her five beautiful tails and flying around Taylor. Tay smiled, remembering all the good times she spent with Rose.

"I need to go, but I hope that you can learn to try and control yourself. You have more power than you realize... Now goodbye." Rose said as she spun around, making the world around Taylor go dark, and a horrible screeching noise echoed through her head.

**Back in real Life:**

Taylor's eyes snapped open and the three spheres circling around her froze in mid-air, then dropped into the water, making three big splashes.

The screeching noise still echoed in her ears, but when she looked up, she could see BirdX flying towards the town.

* * *

**Another chapter completed :)**

**Anyways, I need some rest, peace out**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	18. Chapter 18-BirdX Returns!

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 18**

**BirdX returns!**

* * *

**Another chapter, hellooooo :)**

**Anyways, Glimpse doesn't belong to me because he belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog!**

**And Taylor belongs to me! **

**Now onward with the reading and writing!**

* * *

Taylor ran after the BirdX, actually running pretty fast, but Sonic and Glimpse would just call her slow. "HEY, METAL-FACE!" Taylor yelled up at the BirdX, making it turn it's huge robotic head towards her and once it saw her, it's eyes flashed a deep red color and it screeched, making Taylor skid to a halt and cover her huge ears before she became deaf.

The BirdX saw her weakness and stopped screeching to dive at her, catching her off guard as it made it's wing slam into her, which knocked her back into a tree. "Dammit..." Taylor said as she winced at the ringing in her ears. The BirdX landed in front of her, towering over her intimidatingly.

"Tch... You don't scare me!" Taylor yelled as the ringing in her ears stopped and the BirdX charged at her, slamming it's beak down on her, but Taylor caught it and held it back. Even for her strength, this bird's face was heavy! It made her knees buckle as she fell on her back, the beak pointing right at her neck.

"Get the hell off of me!" Taylor yelled as she kicked the BirdX in the chin, sending it over her head as the bird hit the ground pretty damn hard on it's back. Taylor sprang to her feet, feeling victorious until BirdX's claw twitched, then it's wings began flapping and it flipped itself back over onto it's feet.

Taylor's eyes narrowed as she stood in a fighting stance. "Your move." She said cockily as the BirdX screamed out again before charging at her.

* * *

"Mirajane? Did you hear that?" Lucy asked as Mirajane looked around. Sonic pricked his ears and looked around, only hearing faint screaming from far off, it sounded like. But since he didn't have such good hearing as Taylor, he couldn't be sure. "Now that you mention it, I can hear very faint ringing sounds... Now it stopped." Mira said as the sound stopped.

Knuckles shrugged. "I didn't hear anything." A sweat drop appeared on Sonic's head. "That's because you don't have ears..." Sonic said as Knuckle's hands flew to his head. "NOT TRUE, I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!" Knuckles yelled as they all walked past him, except for Lucy, who kneeled down beside him.

"To be honest, I think you look great how you are now." She whispered and Knuckles's cheeks turned as red as his fur. "Now, let's go look around." Lucy said as she stood up and took his hand in hers as they walked down the sidewalk.

Sonic turned around and saw Knuckles holding Lucy's hand, and Knuckles saw Sonic staring. "Jealous?" Knuckles asked him as he gave Sonic a smug look, which made a pop-up vein appear on his head. "Oh, shut up." Sonic mumbled as he looked up at Mirajane, who looked beautiful as the sun glimmered off of her snowy white hair.

"Mirajane, you look lovely today." Sonic said truthfully.

"Really? Thank you, Sonic..." Mira said as she kissed him on the forehead and then ran ahead to catch up with Lucy.

Knuckles was staring at Sonic, who was dreamily spinning around as his heart fluttered.

"Jealous?" Sonic asked Knuckles, who crossed his arms and a pop-up vein appeared on his head after the girls ran inside a clothing store.

* * *

Taylor winced as she covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly to try and block out the awful sound, but she felt BirdX knock her to the ground, it's claws holding her down as she tried to get up. But the BirdX raised it's head, it's beak shining in the sunlight as he prepared for the finishing attack when something green hit the BirdX's neck, making the bird stumble sideways as it tried to regain it's balance.

Glimpse landed not far from it, eyes narrowed as BirdX removed it's claws.

But Taylor sprung up once the BirdX got off of her and ran beside Glimpse. "It's about time you showed up!" Taylor yelled at him. "Oh... Well I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner enough to see you get beaten into the ground!" Glimpse snapped back at her. Taylor grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, then flipped him over again to teach him a lesson. "What was that second one for?!" Glimpse snapped.

"The first was for saying that, and the second was to teach you not to be late!" Taylor said, but then, the two leapt backwards as the BirdX came crashing down between the two and spread it's wings, hitting Glimpse as it caused him to spin around before the bird headbutted him into the ground. But BirdX forgot about Taylor as she leapt onto it's back, digging her claws deep into the metal of the BirdX, making it throw it's head back and thrash around, trying to throw her off.

"Leave him alone! It's my job to do that!" Taylor yelled as the Bird started using it's pea-sized brain and let out an earsplitting wail, causing Taylor to pull back her claws and cover her ears, letting out a high-pitched scream. The BirdX saw it's chance as it swung it's head at Taylor on it's back and snatched her up in his jaws, catching Taylor off guard once again as the BirdX threw her straight into a tree.

"Is it just me, or did this thing get stronger?" Glimpse called to her. "I have no idea, it looks like this thing got more violent, and it looks a lot bigger too." Taylor observed as she found out that her ears were ok. Just then, as the BirdX was deciding on who to attack, Taylor used her mind and lifted up a huge boulder behind it and then slammed it on the BirdX's head, causing the rock to crack, but all it did to BirdX was leave a small dent in it's head.

"Nice try, Tay!" Glimpse called to her as he leapt out of the ground, summoning his sword and slashing it at the BirdX. Taylor got up as well, knowing that there would be a nasty bump on her head when she wakes up tomorrow... if she gets out of this alive, that is... Just then, the BirdX roars at Glimpse, but not loud enough to hurt Taylor's ears.

Glimpse charged up energy and then fired a Chaos Blast at the BirdX, making it even more angry as it spread it's huge metal wings, which were filled with uncountable rocket launchers hidden in the steel feathers. Then, it started shooting them at Glimpse, making him run away from it as he turned around and headed right for BirdX.

Glimpse leapt out of the way as the hundreds of rockets exploded on impact as they hit BirdX, sending Glimpse flying towards Taylor, but she stood firmly on the ground and grabbed Glimpse's wrist as dust kicked up from the ground.

The smoke was gone and all that was left was a crater where BirdX used to be.

Taylor put Glimpse down and he dropped onto his feet, a little light headed from using all that energy.

"Did... Did we beat him?" Taylor asked as she looked back at Glimpse, who just shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard something crash behind them and Taylor and Glimpse nearly jumped out of their skin.

BirdX stood there, still in one piece, but it had dents and bits of burned metal all over it's face and chest. Also, one of it's eyes were broken and dim.

"Aw crud..." Taylor said out loud as Glimpse readied his sword and Taylor got in a fighting stance. Taylor ran forward first, grabbing it's leg as she tried snapping it over her knee, but it pulled it's leg free and kicked her back. While BirdX was distracted, Glimpse jumped high in the air, aiming his sword in the center of it's head when the BirdX reared it's head back, then grabbed Glimpse's sword with it's beak.

BirdX thrashed it's head around, trying to get Glimpse to let go of the sword, but he hung onto it.

"Taylor. A. Little. Help. Here?!" Glimpse yelled to her stopping between words as the BirdX swung him around like crazy.

Taylor ran up the BirdX's back and sprang into the air, front flipping and performing an axe kick and hitting her foot into BirdX's neck, making the metal crack open and causing BirdX to throw Glimpse and his sword to the side, then spread it's wings and bolted into the sky, Taylor unsheathing her claws and digging them into BirdX's back, raking them all down it's metal spine as she started to fall away. She let go and front flipped towards the earth, then at the last second, she dive rolled perfectly on the ground and jumped to her feet.

"What kind of metal was that?!" Glimpse asked, looking at his sword. "My sword didn't even leave a mark on him!" He said as Taylor brought out her claws, examining them as she saw that they were glittering like silver. "Weird..." Taylor whispered as Glimpse put his sword away. "What?" He asked. "My claws could cut through the metal." She said.

* * *

**Another chapter completed!**

**Yay!**

**So, I need a break, so bye for now!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	19. Chapter 19-Causing Trouble

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 19**

**Causing Trouble  
**

* * *

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor's my OC :P**

* * *

Sonic ran alongside Knuckles into the forest. "That was a huge explosion, what do you think it was?" Knuckles called down to Sonic, who just shrugged. "It could be Egghead again..." The two ran around, trying to find where it was until Sonic tripped on a rock and tumbled to the center of the crater.

Knuckles stopped and saw Taylor and Glimpse, who both looked pretty worn out. Knuckles floated over to them, ignoring Sonic who asked for help. (Lol)

"What happened here?!" Knuckles asked. "How did you find us?" Taylor asked as she answered with a question. Sonic finally got out of the crater and a sweat drop appeared on his head. "You think we didn't see that giant explosion?" He asked. "That robotic bird came back, but it seemed stronger somehow though..." He trailed off.

Once again, Taylor glanced at her silver-looking claws.

"We better get back, though." Taylor said as she yawned. "I could sleep for a decade I'm so tired..."

"We can't go yet, the girls are still looking around in the shops and we ran off without them knowing... you guys should come too." Sonic said. Taylor snorted and look away. "I'd rather die then go shopping." She said. "Oh, Come on!" Knuckles said, but Immediately regretted saying that. Because she swept his feet out from under him and he fell into the crater, screaming like a little girl.

They all waited, and then Knuckles floated up from the crater, landing beside Sonic. "I guess I'll go, there's nothing else to do." Glimpse said as Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to go do something that I find fun!" Taylor said as she jumped into a tree and jumped from branch to branch until she disappeared.

* * *

Taylor sat on the roof of a tall building with a bucket of water balloons filled with red colored water. She scammed the crowd below and grinned as she picked her target, Natsu. She picked up a balloon and moved it right above Natsu's head as he stopped at a store to look at robes.

Taylor let the balloon fall and BAM! It hit it's target. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THREW THAT?!" Natsu screamed as his hair was turned a red and his face and shoulders were red as well. Taylor fell back, laughing, but not loud enough for Natsu to hear her. She sat up, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she searched for her next victim.

Carla, the white she-cat had just came out of the clothing store, followed by Happy. She sighed as she spun around in a light pink dress with a black jacket and brown belt. A black bow was tied on her tail. "He-cat, thank you for paying for this dress." She said as she spun around. Just as Happy felt good for something that he did...

SPLAT!

A yellow water balloon exploded in between then, splashing red water all over them. "CARLA, I'M BLEEDING, I'M GOING TO DIE!" Happy wailed as he tried to rub off the red, but it stained his blue fur. But Carla was a white cat, and her eyes were glowing a murderous red color. Taylor was seriously dying with laughter as she watched the reactions of Cana, Laxus and Gajeel.

She ran out of water balloons quickly and sighed in disappointment. "Aw... I wish that could have lasted..." She mumbled as she tossed the water bucket over the side, which hit Sonic in the head as him, Glimpse and Knuckles ran into town. "OW!" Sonic yelled, searching all around to find who threw it.

Then, unnoticed, Taylor leapt over the side of the building like a flying squirrel and landed on Knuckles head, knocking him over after she jumped off and landed perfectly on her feet. Knuckles face planted into the ground, but managed to get his head free. "HEY! Watch where your landing!" Knuckles yelled furiously.

Taylor turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, making a pop-up vein appear on his forehead.

"I would love to stay and chat, but your grounded." Taylor said as Knuckles tried to pull free from the ground. "That was a bad joke..." Knuckles mumbled as Taylor walked down the sidewalk until she realized where she was. "Crap! I'm in that stupid shopping place!" Taylor mumbled, turning around until Lucy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her inside a clothing store that they were in.

"Lucy?! Lemme go!" Taylor said as Mirajane stood close by. "Taylor, I found something for you!" Mirajane said as she held up a pink dress with red flowers stitched to it. "HELL NO! I'd never wear that!" Taylor shouted and everyone in the store looked at her, making Lucy sweat drop. "I'm not buying any of this crap!" Taylor argued. "Fine, we'll buy." Lucy said as Taylor facepalmed.

"Well, I was going to die young anyways..." Taylor mumbled.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Lucy yelled. "Fashion is my passion!"

"Yet it's my grave..." Taylor mumbled.

As the two were arguing, Mirajane spotted something that she knew Taylor would like. She snatched it off the hanger and shoved it into Taylor's arms. "Huh? What the hell is this?!" Taylor asked as Mirajane dragged her away. "Just try it on, Scaredy fox!" Mira said sweetly, but it sounded like a threat if she didn't try it on.

* * *

Taylor walked out with her long white hair tied up in a high ponytail with a green hair tie and green sneakers instead of red. She wore green camouflage yoga pants and a black tank top with a white crossbones on it.

"Yeah... Why am I wearing this again?" Taylor asked as Lucy beamed. "It's so cute!" She said. "Don't call me cute! And you didn't answer my question!" Taylor snapped. "Lucy, I'm back!" Mirajane called to her as they both turned around to see Mirajane running towards them. "Mirajane, where were you?" Taylor asked. "Buying the clothes!" She said as Taylor facepalmed herself.

"Why... WHY did I have to come across this place..." She said as Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her away. "Where are we going now?!" Taylor asked. "We're going to paint your nails... I mean, claws." Lucy said as Taylor stopped and dug her heels into the ground, making her unmovable.

When Lucy was caught off guard, Taylor managed to slip free and leap out of there, levitating herself anywhere but there.

* * *

**Was this a funny chapter, Yay or Nay?**

**So, I'm just going to post this chapter now, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	20. Chapter 20-Love :3

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 20**

**Love :3**

* * *

**Another chapter!**

**This is something to celebrate about!**

**But I'm choosing not to :P Haha!**

**Anyways, Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog,**

**Taylor belongs to me!**

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have walked down that way..." Taylor mumbled as she paced back and forth in Lucy's room. She stopped in front of the mirror and sighed. "Well, at least I can rock this outfit..." Taylor said, smirking as she left Lucy's room and walked down the hallway to see Tails hard at work. "Hey Tails, I-" Taylor started, but Tails held up a hand which meant not to bother him as he put a magnifying glass up to the mega-transporter 9000.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she stomped over to the fridge and opened it to see a whole bunch of healthy foods.

She slammed the door shut and looked in the pantry. Nothing but cereal and a basket of fruit.

Taylor facepalmed herself as she walked towards the door and was about to walk out when the door shot open and Sonic ran inside, knocking Taylor aside as he ran around the floors and on the walls. Glimpse helped her up as Knuckles walked in, his eyes softer than they would usually be.

"What's up with them?" Taylor asked as Glimpse sighed. "Sonic finally got Mirajane to know he liked her and they are now officially together... Knuckles, I don't know what's wrong with him."

Knuckles spun around and he tripped over the couch, falling on it and laughing. "Um... He actually looks happy..." Taylor said as she stepped back. "I don't think that's natural..." She whispered to Glimpse as he nodded in agreement. "Are you kidding me, guys? This is the best thing that ever happened to me in my life!" Knuckles snapped as his eyes got hard for a second, but then he closed them and fell back dreamily, forgetting that he was on a couch as he face planted into the ground.

Sonic skidded to a halt as he tripped over Knuckles, falling on the floor as Tails got frustrated and threw a screwdriver at them, which hit Sonic smack in the head, but he didn't seem to notice. Taylor sighed as she shook her head in disapproval. "This is what love can do to people..." She said as she left.

* * *

"So, Mirajane? You and Sonic, huh?" Lucy asked as the two girls walked down the shopping street. They were carrying a bunch of shopping bags for themselves and stuff for Taylor. Mirajane blushed at the mention of Sonic's name and Lucy elbowed her.

"Huh?" Mirajane asked, then remembered what they were talking about. "Oh... Sonic and I are... just friends..." She said as Lucy gave her a smug look.

"Not true, You think I didn't see you ask him out just before we sent them home?" Lucy asked as Mirajane blushed more, her face turning red.

Lucy grinned and laughed slightly. "I'm just teasing."

Mirajane let out a dreamy sigh as she looked in one of the shopping bags. "I sure hope that Sonic likes what I bought him..." Mirajane said as Lucy thought of Knuckles and stopped at a shop. "Hmm? Lucy, what are you doing?" Mirajane asked as Lucy just stared at something on the table.

"How much?" She finally asked the cashier. "10 jewel." He said as Lucy dug into her purse and pulled out the money. Then, she picked out a **(I'm not going to tell you, it is a surprise!)** and gave it to the cashier, then gave him the money. He put it in a bag and gave it to her. "Let's go find the boys!" Lucy said as she took Mirajane's hand and ran back to her apartment.

* * *

Taylor was just walking down the hallway, exploring the apartment building when she saw Lucy and Mirajane run up the stairs. Taylor yelped, then leapt onto the ceiling beam and crouched down on it out of reach, trying not to be seen. But Mirajane and Lucy stopped and looked up at her. "We'll deal with you later." Lucy said as she dragged Mirajane into her apartment, letting Taylor let out the breath she was holding in.

"We're back!" Lucy yelled as Mirajane put down her bags and waved to Sonic to call him over.

Lucy did the same thing and Knuckles walked over, kind of confused but curious at the same time. Then, Lucy grabbed the bag and pulled out a silver bracelet with a pink heart on it. "Sorry it's so girls, but I thought that it could make those gloves look nicer." She said as Knuckles put it on.

Then, he started crying with joy as he hugged Lucy. "Sorry I didn't get you anything!" He cried as Sonic sweat dropped and face palmed himself. "Here's your gift now, Sonic..." Mirajane said as she took out a necklace with a black Fairytail symbol on it that matched Sonic's mark. "T-Thank you Mirajane..." He said as he clipped it on and smiled at it.

"Kind of sweet..." Tails said as Glimpse rolled his eyes. "Say what you want." He said as Sonic gave Mirajane a hug.

* * *

**No time for any announcements!**

**:P Stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belong to me)**


	21. Chapter 21-To Steal An Emerald

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 21**

**To Steal an Emerald**

* * *

**Hi people!**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor belongs to me**

**:P**

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Taylor complained as she sat on the chandelier in Lucy's house. "Yeah, let's freaking do something!" Knuckles yelled, standing up so he could pace back and forth. "Calm down you two, Mirajane got all of us tickets to go to the Magic museum." Sonic said as Taylor snorted. "Don't let the name fool you, it's just a bunch of old dusty stuff." Taylor said as Tails gasped, looking up at her. "Do you know what those, 'old dusty stuff,' could tell you?!" Tails asked as Taylor rolled her eyes. "No, and I don't want to know." She said smartly as Tails's jaw dropped in surprise.

He was about to say something when Glimpse stopped them. "I don't like the idea of it either, but we have nothing else to do." Glimpse pointed out as Taylor groaned and fell on her back on the chandelier. "I hate it when you're right." She said rudely.

Just then, Lucy walked in with her phone. "Guys! Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla are coming along!" Lucy beamed.

Sonic sat up smiling. "That's great news, Mirajane is coming as well!" He said as him and Lucy began to talk about it.

* * *

"So, here is the bag of glass rocks from 500 years ago, they are used to see into the future, but they are broken and are useless, so that's why we brought them to the museum." A bored-sounding guide said as he led the group over to it. Taylor looked so bored that you would have to win the lottery to prove her wrong.

She was just falling behind when she saw something glimmer in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw the blue emerald sitting on top of a velvet pillow. "Glimpse!" She hissed, grabbing his shoulder and pointing to the emerald. "The emerald!" How did it get here?!" Glimpse whispered. "Ah, so you've taken interest to the sapphire, hmm?" Someone said behind him as they both jumped, Taylor almost attacking, but calmed herself just in time.

The guide man was standing right behind them. "I've been interested in it too, we say that it used to protect the city, because we saw it at the top of the tallest building in town when it fell out of the sky like a flaming blue comet." He said as Taylor kept her eyes locked on the emerald.

"Yeah... Can we have it?" She asked as the guide man looked down at her, surprised at first, and then began to laugh. "Oh, no my dear child, it must remain here where it is safe." He said as Taylor pricked up her ears, her eyes narrowing. "Child?!" She snapped as she tried to lunge at him, but Glimpse held her back as he waved and walked away quickly.

"What's with all the racket?" Gray asked as they appeared behind them. Taylor flipped him on reflex, then facepalmed herself when she realized that it was just him. "You have to stop doing that!" He snapped as Taylor rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm trying to!" She said. "Yeah, I agree with Gray." Natsu said as he put a hand on Gray's head. "Really?" Gray asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, only I'm allowed to beat you at fights." Natsu said as he was surrounded by a visable flaming aura while Gray was surrounded by an icy one. "Those two always get into fights... Gray, your clothes." Wendy said as Gray shouted out in realization. Happy sat on Wendy's shoulder. "Where's Carla?" He asked. "Back with Lucy, they all wanted to check out the air-breathing fish exhibit." She said.

"Air breathing FISH?!" Happy yelled as he flew after her, but then his wings disappeared as he fell on the ground.

Just then, Taylor's eyes snapped open as she realized something. "Hey, I need all of your help trying to steal something!" She said, catching their attention. "Are you sure that's okay?" Wendy asked as Gray and Natsu looked ready for anything. Happy was too busy crying about missing out on the fish.

Glimpse started to protest, but she held up a hand to shut up or else. "Listen, of course it's okay. The emeralds were ours in the first place, so these nit-whits technically stole it from us. It's not wrong to take it back, now is it?" She asked as Wendy tapped her chin.

"I guess that makes sense." She said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"Let's go!" Gray just said cooly.

"Fish..." Happy mumbled.

Taylor looked back at Glimpse, who was still thinking about it. "I don't think it's right to do that..." He said as Taylor gave him a death glare, but it turned into a sly smile as she whispered something in his ear. "If you don't help me, I'll tell everyone that you let Fiona the fox trick you to get on your good side while she took an emerald from you once." Taylor whispered as Glimpse looked at her, shocked. "How do you know that?!" He yelled.

Taylor shrugged. "Fine, I'll help you steal the emerald..." He said, glaring at her, but she only smiled. "Good to hear it. Now, follow me." Taylor said as she lead them around the corner.

* * *

"Tell me why we're going through the air ducts again." Glimpse said as Taylor stopped and looked through a crack in the tunnel to see the wrong room. "I already told you the plan, Glimpse. Natsu and Gray are hanging around the entrances to the emerald to look out for guards and stuff. Happy and Wendy are going to distract the guards if they get through somehow, and we're trying to get through the emerald." She said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Glimpse rolled his eyes as they kept going again, finally stopping as Taylor put her ear to the bottom on the duct and listened, hearing nothing as she slightly tapped on the duct, hearing Natsu give the signal from below. Taylor grinned as she punched a hole through the air ducts, peeling the metal out of the way to look in and see the emerald directly below them.

"How do we get it?" Glimpse asked as Taylor looked around. "Simple, I levitate it up to us, you run outside with it without getting seen while I tap into the the security cameras and... Delete... the footage." She said, thinking by delete, she meant tearing apart the security cameras and computer.

Taylor levitated the emerald straight up as it reached them and she gave it to Glimpse, who hid it in his quills and stood up, ready to take off when she gave the word. Taylor folded the metal back into place and nodded at Glimpse. "Go, and tell the others to leave too, I'll be out as soon as possible." Taylor said as he nodded and bolted down the air duct, leaving Taylor alone.

She opened her shoulder bag and tied a black scarf around her face to hide her identity as she swiftly ran down the opposite way in the air ducts.

* * *

Glimpse broke through the tunnels and skidded to a stop to run around the corner and see Gray. "Gray, we need to leave." He said as Gray saw him and ran over. "Where's Taylor?" He asked. "Shutting down the security computers." Natsu ran over when he saw them and Glimpse turned to him.

"Natsu, go get Happy and Wendy." Glimpse said, taking charge as Natsu ran off to go get them. "Gray, go to the exit and wait, I'm going to make sure that Taylor gets out." Glimpse said as Natsu came back with Happy and Wendy running after him. "Follow Gray." Glimpse said as he waited.

* * *

Taylor punched the air duct open as she jumped inside a small room with tons of controls on it.

She didn't care about all this stuff, so she crushed it with her mind as it all fell apart.

"Mission complete... I can't believe it was so easy!" She said as someone kicked the door open, making her spin around to see a police officer standing in the doorway. "So you're the one causing all the trouble around here, huh?" He asked as Taylor eyed the air duct. "Give me the emerald and come with me." He said threateningly.

But Taylor flipped her bangs out of her face. "Going to have to catch me first~" She said as she leapt up to the air duct and made it inside, but two other police men were up there and grabbed her arms, slamming her against the side of the air duct as they handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"We got her, suspect secured." One of them said, a girl.

Taylor thanked god that her mask was still on, covering her face and ears as she smirked. "Not for long, bitch." She said as she pulled her hands apart, snapping the cuffs open easily as she roundhouse kicked one back, hitting the other as she jumped on their heads and tore down the air duct behind her, trapping them as she smiled to herself as she ran, feeling the familiar freedom she used to have before she was teleported here.

She saw the exit as she poured on power, headbutting through the air duct and free-falling as she saw Glimpse and landed on his head, knocking him over as she leapt back and landing perfectly like a ninja. "What was that for?!" Glimpse yelled. "And what's with the mask?" He asked as Taylor looked around. "No time for talk, time to RUN!" She shouted as she grabbed his wrist and flew out the door, dropping him on Natsu as they all made a break for it and ran out of sight.

* * *

**Lol, Awesome chapter :3**

**I got help with this idea from Glimpse, so yeah...**

**Anyways, stay tuned for next chapter!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	22. Chapter 22-Deadly Dangerous

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 22**

**Deadly Dangerous**

* * *

**The end is getting pretty damn close, don't you think?**

**Oh well, when I finish this story, you'll be reading the third sequel to Dark and Light!**

**Onto the story!**

**:P**

**Almost forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog (check out his stories if you haven't already)**

**Taylor is my OC**

* * *

"You seriously stole the emerald?!" Sonic shouted, making Taylor cover her ears at his outburst.

"What were we supposed to do? Let them keep it on display while we sit on our butts staring at it?!" Taylor snapped.

"No, we could have thought of something else besides stealing it!" Sonic shouted.

Taylor snorted as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Like what?" She asked, making Sonic pause in thought. "See?" Taylor asked as she turned away from him, walking into Lucy's kitchen as she opened the fridge, grabbed an apple and bit into it. Sonic's ear twitched out of irritation as Glimpse rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up, at least we got the emerald." He said. "Yeah, but Taylor said she almost got caught." Sonic said.

"Well, I didn't, I'm still standing right here." Taylor said as Sonic facepalmed himself. "You don't see the point!" He said as Taylor shrugged. "You might not want to explain it to me since you know I won't listen." She said as Sonic looked like he would have screamed at her is Knuckles didn't put a hand over his mouth and drag him away.

Tails looked at the emerald as he hooked in onto the Mega-Teleporter 9000, which made the emeralds glow brighter. "We just need one more emerald and we can get home." Tails said as Taylor smirked. "Yeah, well... Why don't we go see if Humpty has it." Taylor said, punching her hand in her palm and cracking her neck.

"No violence, Taylor." Tails said as if he was talking to a little girl.

Taylor immediately became not-interested as she stared at him. "Well, count me out, if it's not deadly dangerous then I'm not being apart of this attack." She said, making Lucy look at her. "Well, why would you want it to be deadly dangerous?" She asked as Taylor smirked. "Because everything else I've battled is too weak." She said.

"Hey, I beat you in that battle we had before!" Glimpse pointed out. "Your really bringing this up again?!" Taylor snapped.

"But it's true, I did win." He said as Taylor was about to start talking with her fist when the ground shook.

"What's that?" Lucy asked. Taylor leapt over to the window and looked up to see a huge, huge, HUGE UFO that was as wide as the city float above their heads. "Whoa... that's what I call deadly dangerous..." She said, a bit impressed. Just then, there was knocking at the door as Lucy got up to get it, but Taylor spun on her heels and was about to stop her when nine robots broke down the door and grabbed her, making her scream as Glimpse leapt to reality and threw a chaos spear into two of them. Taylor kicked the head off of two as well while Knuckles burst in and pounded the rest to the ground.

"No one touches my Lucy!" He shouted, regretting that immediately as Lucy blushed.

"We need to get out of here, I think that thing is Eggman's lab!" Sonic said as Taylor facepalmed herself. "You kidding me, like we haven't already figured that out!" She snapped, looking towards Lucy. "Lucy, get the guild together and evacuate the people!" She ordered as Knuckles protested. "What about me? I'm not leaving Lucy!" He said, touching his bracelet, which was the one that Lucy gave him.

"Then you can go with her!" Sonic said as they turned towards Tails. "Tails, you need to finish the Mega-Teleporter 9000, if you don't we could all die to attempt to get the emerald for nothing, or we could be trapped here forever!" He said as Taylor shook her head. "That isn't going to happen, We can get the emerald, but as much as I hate to admit it, he's right, you need to leave the city with everyone else and get Bob ready!" She said as Tails gave her a confused look. "Bob is your machine, it takes too long to say-Oh, just go!" She said, realizing that they didn't have much time.

Taylor levitated herself and the two hedgehogs up to the lab, remembering that it had a power-proof barrier around it as her mind became weaker, and her power turned into a headache. "Augh, my frickin head is killing me!" Taylor winced as she kept it going for a few seconds past the barrier before she got them to land inside the emergency exit.

"Ah, my damn head..." Taylor mumbled as she looked up at the two. "Go on, I'll catch up, I just need to rest for a couple of seconds..." She said as Glimpse looked at Sonic and nodded as they ran off.

They dashed down the hallway as they destroyed the robots with their speed and spindashes when they ran into them.

"Where are you, Egghead?!" Sonic yelled as Glimpse put a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic, listen, do you hear that?" Glimpse said as the two of them listened. "No." Sonic finally said. "Exactly... It's quiet. Too quiet." Glimpse said as Sonic tensed up. They both heard shuffling when swarms of robots of all sizes, even BirdX, came into sight. "It was a trap!" Sonic said as the two hedgehogs stood back-to-back. "We're surrounded, no way out..." Glimpse said. "We have to fight."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sonic said as they were about to run into battle when something hit a huge crowd of robots and they looked up to see Taylor tossing scraps of metal at the robots.

"Better not start a rumble without me!" She called as she front flipped and landed beside them.

* * *

**Another chapter is posted!**

**Yay! :)**

**So, I'm ending this chapter here, so stay tuned as the adventure awaits!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairyail belong to me)**


	23. Chapter 23-The End Part 1

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 23**

**The End Part 1**

* * *

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor belongs to me :)**

* * *

Taylor let out a battle cry as she threw herself at a robot, pulling it's head out of it's body and crushing it as it fell. She back flipped onto another robot, kicking it's head like a soccer ball as it hit another one and made them both fall. "Take that you pieces of shit!" Taylor snapped at the busted robots.

Glimpse spindashed at a robot, cutting through as he summoned his sword, slicing a bunch in half as more and more surrounded him. "There's just so many..." He mumbled as he cut through another one and leapt into the air, putting the sword away, he powered up his spindash and cut through the robotic crowd, making the robots explode with every one he hit.

Sonic roundhouse kicked a robot over that was the size of Sonic, then he picked it up and chucked it at two others, making them fall over as he leapt on them, crushing them even more as he spindashed at one of the big robots, catching it off-guard, but the robot deflected the attack and made Sonic fall, just so he would run up to the robot and bash it apart with a kick to the head and a pull of wires.

The robots were half-gone, but the more easy ones they destroyed, the harder the bigger ones became.

"How are we going to destroy these guys without our powers?" Taylor asked as Sonic facepalmed himself. "You learn to deal with it." Sonic said, since he didn't have any powers. "We can't give up!" Glimpse said as they became surrounded. Taylor brought out her claws as she looked towards the robots. "These guys don't have pressure points... but at least I have claws!" She said as she jumped at the robots, her claws actually acting like swords as she slashed a path through the robots, the hedgehogs following them as she broke through the crowd.

They followed as they ran down a hallway to escape as Taylor jumped up and punched the ceiling, making it collapse to separate them from the robots. "That... Was a close call." Sonic panted as Glimpse leaned against the wall and Taylor wiped the sweat off her head. "We have to keep going." Sonic said as he lead them down the hallway and arrived at a huge clearing about 30 minutes later. In the center of the clearing was a huge floating orb with purple mist concealed in it.

"Wow... that thing is majestic..." Sonic said as Taylor chuckled. "Yeah, let's break it!" She said. Just then, they heard robotic squawking behind them as BirdX flew down and snapped up Sonic, throwing him at the orb accidentally, causing it it break as the three felt stronger somehow.

"I just felt a sudden burst of energy just now..." Taylor said as she tried moving something with her mind, which worked.

"Our powers are back!" Glimpse said as his fists glowed with golden light.

The BirdX screeched, making Taylor fold down her ears and cover them, which worked because she couldn't hear anything that was too loud.

"SHUT UP!" Taylor screamed as she ran forward and leapt into the BirdX's beak just as the bird shut it.

Sonic and Glimpse's jaws dropped in shock as they just stared at the BirdX.

When suddenly, Taylor burst out of it, holding a speaker in her arms as she crushed it with her mind, making BirdX sound speechless. "HA! Take that!" Taylor yelled as Sonic and Glimpse both darted forward, spindashing both sides of the BirdX, which barely did a thing except leave two small dents on it's wings.

"Guys, focus on one target!" Taylor yelled as she brought out her claws again and charged, slashing an X on it's chest, making it's head rear back. "Aim there!" She called as she dodged a rocket from it's wing as she sent it back at it with her mind, hitting the target as the rocket exploded, making a dent and burn marks where she cut through with her claws.

At once, Glimpse and Sonic spindashed right in the center of the X as it sent BirdX flying backwards, hitting the wall behind it as it got back up, leaving a gaping hole in it's chest. "My turn!" Taylor said as she leapt at it, clawing the wires as they broke apart, making BirdX sizzle with electricity as Glimpse saw it wasn't down.

"Chaos lance!" He yelled as he shot a chaos lance into it's chest, making it freeze before it fell over and exploded, making the center of the lab blow up smoke as Taylor, Glimpse and Sonic were blown back through the metal wall and into the next room.

When the smoke cleared, Taylor was the first one to get up, looking over to see Sonic and Glimpse get up as well. "Is it over?" She asked as she looked through the wall, seeing something red shimmer brightly as she spotted the last chaos emerald. She brought it over with her mind and held it tightly in her hand. "The emerald!" She said as Sonic took it and put it in his quills.

Just then, a huge screen lit up on the wall. "Hello, hedgehogs... and fox..." He said, already annoying Taylor.

"I know that you now have all the chaos emeralds, but it won't be enough to save yourselves... or the planet..." He said, cackling. "What do you mean, Humpty?" Taylor asked. Just then, the whole lab shook, making them all fall over. "This whole lab is a huge robot!" Glimpse yelled.

* * *

**Done!**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, peace :)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	24. Chapter 24-The End Part 2

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 24**

**The End Part 2**

* * *

**TomboyGirl here with some awesome news... and sad news... :P**

**Sad news is that This story is ending :(**

**Awesome news is that once this story ends, I can start on Demon and Angel!**

**So, with that said, Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor is my OC!**

* * *

"What the hell is happening?!" Sonic shouted as they all fell down.

Just then, Eggman smiled an evil grin. "Goodbye, hedgehogs!" He said as the TV screen shut off and the ground beneath them shook. "That doesn't sound good..." Glimpse said as a buzzing noise echoed through the room. Suddenly, the floor under them opened and the three of them fell through the sky, making Glimpse and Sonic scream as they saw the ground rushing towards them.

"Oh, would you shut up?!" Taylor shouted to them with her hands over her ears, then she grabbed their wrists and swooped back up into the air, levitating them all back to the lab, which was actually changing to look like a huge robot with rockets on it's back and glowing eyes. Taylor stopped in mid-air a long ways away from it as it roared at them, making her flatten her ears against her head.

"Guys, I'm going to drop you now." Taylor said as she let go of them, making Sonic scream as Glimpse turned super and floated beside Taylor, watching Sonic fall onto a huge trampoline that everyone set up for him as he landed and rubbed his head. "Ow..." He mumbled as he saw Tails run towards him.

"Sonic, did you get the emerald?" He asked as Sonic stood up. "Yeah... But I need to bother the other ones too." He said as he made the emeralds circle around himself, making him go super as he sprang into the sky, his fur glowing gold. "Taylor, you just dropped me to my death!" Sonic snapped, but Taylor rolled her eyes. "Your still alive, so deal with it!" She said as she poked Sonic's chest that actually pushed him back.

**(Music; Fire Burning)**

Just then, the robot swung a mechanical arm at them, causing them to scatter as Taylor flew right up into the air, concentrating as the ground shook and she lifted her arms up above her head to bring up such a huge chunk of earth that it wasn't even funny. She spun her arms forward as the rock shot straight towards the robot, but it tried to catch it, however, it failed as the rock hit, but only dented it's side.

Sonic flew in, slamming into the robot's side as he broke through the first coat of meta, but then he hit some really hard steel as he flew back, holding his head in pain. Glimpse glowed with golden energy, flying right towards Eggman's robot. "Chaos... Blast!" He yelled as his attack blew the robot back, but didn't bring any harm to it at all.

"OH hohoho! You can't beat me!" Eggman yelled as he shot three arms at them, trying to catch them, but they all flew out of the way and slammed themselves head-on into Eggman's robot, creating a huge dent as Taylor brought out her sharp claws and slashed the metal open, which somehow was the only sharp thing on earth to cut through the special metal.

"Agh!" Eggman yelled, making the robot fly back as it used the rockets on his back to shoot higher into the sky. "AFTER HIM!" Glimpse yelled as the three blasted into the air, disappearing out of sight until they reached outer space. Taylor flew behind the robot to stop him as Glimpse and Sonic cornered him.

"Give up, Humpty!" Taylor yelled as the robot turned to her. "I'M NOT HUMPTY!" He shouted as he swung an arm at her, hitting her aside and making her fly back until she caught herself with her mind. She looked up at him, surprised as Sonic and Glimpse looked at him as well, shocked.

"Uh-Oh..." Eggman mumbled as Taylor glowed with a black aura, her eyes blazing red. "You hit me pretty damn hard..." She said as her hair shaded black, her fur shaded white, and her one tail turned into five, like her sister. **(Her mega form, like a super form, but she doesn't need the chaos emeralds, she just has to break through her rage limit. AKA, be really, really extremely angry to use this form)**

Taylor clapped her hands together as the stars from the space shot towards him, hitting the robot with a fiery explosion. "AH! You runt!" Eggman yelled as he made a bunch of rockets shoot towards her, but she didn't move. "Taylor, get out of the way!" Sonic yelled, but she didn't budge, she just looked at the rockets with a bored expression on her face. Then, right before the rockets could hit her, she used her mind to make them change course as they went towards Eggman, making the robot shoot back.

"You air-heads going to help me out or should I finish him off for you?" Taylor asked, her voice deeper and threatening-sounding.

Sonic and Glimpse shook their heads nervously as the three of them raced back after him. "Chaos Blind!" Glimpse yelled as Sonic spun in with a spindash, knocking him back to the earth. Taylor spotted the robot flying straight towards the earth where Tails and everybody was. She growled, cursing under her breath as she flew towards them, under the robot as she rocketed back towards it.

She collided with the robot, digging her silver claws into the metal as she hit the earth, still holding the robot back as it knocked her back, making the ground tear up where she stood.

"Is that Taylor?" Tails asked Knuckles as Knuckles shook his head. "Can't be, she can't go super!" Knuckles said. "SONIC YOU IDIOT!" Taylor yelled to him as she tossed the robot back up to them. "Nope, that's Taylor..." Knuckles said, a sweat drop on his head.

Glimpse shot chaos spears and chaos lances at the robot, which just bounced off the sides.

"How are we going to bring this thing down?!" Sonic yelled to them as they shrugged.

"The metal is protecting the outside of the robot, it would be impossible for me to tear it apart by myself!" She said as Glimpse stared at the robot, looking for a weak spot when he saw that tore-open spot from where they were knocking into before. "The metal is covering the outside... so how about we destroy it on the inside!" He said as he shot forward, headbutting at the spot as it dented the wall.

Taylor grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out of her way, then punched through the wall as it lead them into a staircase on the leg of the robot. Sonic flew down to them, but Glimpse stopped him. "Sonic, me and Taylor are going to destroy it on the inside, you need to distract it so it doesn't notice!" He said as Sonic looked disappointed, but then shot into the air again.

**(Music change to; Skyfall)**

Sonic flew right at it's face with a powerful-looking punch, which once again, dented the metal, but didn't break through. "Sonic, just you and my robot, huh? Where are your friends?" Eggman asked, then laughed. "They didn't chicken out, did they?"

"Leave them out of this, the battle is between you and me." Sonic said as he got ready to fight. "If you want to die like this... then it will be my pleasure to kill you!" Eggman said as he sent rockets flying at Sonic, who bolted back over to Eggman, flying above the robot's head as they exploded where Eggman was sitting at the controls.

"Ow! That hurt me too, you little twit!" He yelled as he turned to look at Sonic with a burned metal face, and tons of dents spotting the head. "Good, because there's more where that came from!" Sonic yelled as he spindashed right towards him, almost cutting a hole through the head until the robot swatted him away.

Sonic regained his balance and shot forward at Eggman, readying a fist as he punched the robot in the chest, knocking it back.

* * *

Taylor and Glimpse both slammed against the wall when Sonic knocked it around. "The least he could do is think of us in here!" Taylor said, clearly ticked off as the robot bashed to the other side, making her and Glimpse fly towards the other side too.

"Let's just go ahead!" Glimpse said a he bolted forward out of sight while Taylor got up and raced after him. once they entered a room with a clearing, the entrance and exits closed off as the wall brought down a coat of the hard metal. "Oh great, just great..." Glimpse said as spiked shot from the ceiling at them.

Taylor caught them with her mind as she jammed the spikes, but that didn't stop it as more kept coming.

"Glimpse, get rid of the spikes!" Taylor said as she ran towards the door, starting to slash at the metal with her claws, tearing it off bit by bit.

"Chaos blind!" Glimpse yelled as the spikes froze in mid-air and it held them back, but more just continued falling. "Taylor, hurry up!" Glimpse yelled as Taylor got frustrated and spun attacked the door with her claws, slashing off the rest of the metal as she saw the door. She stepped back and ran at it, knocking it open with a tackle shoulder-first.

The door shot back, hitting the wall as Taylor brought back her claws. "Glimpse, come on, you slowpoke!" She yelled as she shot down the hallways again, leaving Glimpse to follow her.

**(Music stop)**

They reached a huge iron wall as the two of them knocked it over, creating a big hole in the wall as they saw Eggman, looking back at them as he gasped. "Don't come any closer!" He said as he stepped back. Taylor leapt at him, throwing herself onto his shoulders and landing on his back, hitting pressure points causing him to twitch out, yelp in pain and she finished with a chop to the neck, knocking him out.

Glimpse stared in shock. "How many points did you use on that guy?" He asked as Taylor got up. "Four. One for twisting his muscles, two for aching ribs and back, three for twitching out and four for knocking him out cold." She said as she cracked her knuckles. "Glimpse, get this egg-face out of here and tell Sonic we won. I'll get rid of the robot." She said as Glimpse tossed Eggman over his shoulder and broke through the eyes for the robot, which were windows.

Taylor flew after him, but bolted straight through the robot, crushing it with her mind and tossing it into outer space, where the other trash floated around.

Sonic was talking to Knuckles and Lucy in his regular form while the others were handcuffing Eggman. Glimpse wasn't in his super form either, but he was tired out and was sleeping in a tree. Taylor's anger washed away as she changed back to normal, her black hair turning white, her white fur turning black, her tails turning back into one and her red eyes shading cyan.

She slowly levitated herself to the ground and collapsed.

* * *

**Sorry I rushed it at the end :P**

**Anyways, I am making one single chapter after this, then the Author's note, so i can start Demon and Angel tomorrow :)**

**Or possibly tonight :P**

**So, stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	25. Chapter 25-An Emotional Finale

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 25**

**An Emotional Finale**

* * *

**Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the hedgehog**

**Taylor belongs to me**

* * *

Taylor woke up in Lucy's room on a cot beside her bed. She got up, feeling her arms twist as she hit points on her wrist, elbow and shoulders to loosen them up.

She got out of the bad and walked out of Lucy's room. Glimpse, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were talking to Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Wendy. Happy and Carla weren't there though.

"You're going now?" Lucy asked as Taylor stayed out of sight. "Not yet, we just need to wait for Taylor." Tails said as Glimpse shrugged. "Why don't we just leave her here? It would make my life much easier!" Glimpse joked as Taylor's fur pricked as she marched over to Glimpse, making him try to run away, but Taylor grabbed him by the spines and flipped him over, with slightly more force.

"See what I mean?!" Glimpse managed to say as he got up. "Oh please, it's not my fault that you always tick me off!" Taylor snapped. "Yeah, well it's not only my nerves that make you do that!" He snapped as Taylor's eye sparked and she flipped him again.

"OW!" Glimpse yelled.

Just then, the door swung open and Mirajane ran in, dropping beside Sonic and hugging him. "Sonic! I heard that you were leaving so soon?" She asked, her face was red as if she was crying. Sonic's heart sand as he stared into her eyes. "We have to, Mira..." Sonic said as Lucy took Knuckles's hand and touched the bracelet.

"Don't forget that this bracelet keeps us together to show that I love you." Lucy said as Knuckles's heart leapt for joy. _'So she does like me!'_ Knuckles thought happily, but the thought of leaving her made his heart stopping leaping. "Sorry I have to leave you..." Knuckles said as tears brimmed in Lucy's eyes. "Don't worry about it..." She said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You need to go home..." She said as Knuckles hugged her tightly.

Sonic looked back at Mirajane sadly as he touched his necklace. "I love you too, Mira." He whispered as Mirajane started sobbing as she pulled Sonic in for a hug. Taylor stopped flipping Glimpse as she leaned against the wall, watching. "Guys, we need to go." Tails said as he pulled Knuckles away from Lucy.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Lu!" He said as Taylor had to drag Sonic away from her. Mirajane and Lucy watched them go, their hearts mostly broken as Glimpse brought the still-knocked-out Eggman from around the corner. Tails hit the button and Glimpse tossed him inside, then leapt through, followed by Taylor, Sonic and Knuckles, leaving Tails to come last.

* * *

The five landed with a thump in the clearing where they battled the spider before. "FINALLY HOME!" Taylor shouted to the sky. Knuckles and Sonic stood up, shadows over their eyes. "Guys, are you okay?" Tails asked as the two looked up, smiling slightly as they clutched their gifts.

"We're ok..." Sonic said as their Fairytail marks started to fade since they weren't in the same world, but they let them go as Glimpse yawned. "I'm leaving, see you guys later..." He said as he teleported away. "Yeah, I better get back home to Maplevalley." Taylor said as she ran away and leapt into the air to levitate herself home.

"Sonic, let's go back to Knothole..." Tails said as Knuckles sighed. "I guess it's for the best..." he said as Tails twisted his tails and flew away, followed by Sonic and Knuckles.

It was a nice, peaceful day on Mobius... The kind of day that made everyone think that nothing could go wrong...

* * *

**There, done!**

**Now, I know it is short because I pretty much rushed it to be finished,**

**but i shall work on the author's note and start planning on Demon and Angel.**

**So bye for now!**

* * *

**The End**

**(Sonic nor Fairytail belongs to me)**


	26. Chapter 26-Author's Note

**The Blue Blur's Fairytail: Chapter 26**

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Now, I know I was just updating and updating chapters for hours straight, so I am pretty stressed out at the moment... But, I enjoyed writing this story and I kind of rushed the story so I could work on my sequel to Demon and Angel, but my fingers are literally on fire for typing all this, so I need to take a break from story writing, maybe I'll begin to work of Demon and Angel tonight, who knows :P**

**So, Peace out for now, and be sure to stay tuned for the sequel!**

**Demon and Angel!**


End file.
